Loving You
by akuoni
Summary: During the war of 1812, Canada learned a secret about his southern neighbor. Nearly two hundred years later, he implements a plan to keep America with him. Forever. Onesided CanUS. Yandere!Canada. secretly Fem!America. Rated for future events.
1. Prologue  1814

Canada smirked as he watched the building before him burn to the ground. The White House was rather lovely engulfed in flames.

America coughed as she stumbled out of the burning building, her white sleeping gown reeking of smoke. She hadn't the time to dress in proper clothes, the flames too near by the time she had escaped. She had to get away before someone saw her. There was not doubt in her mind that they were here. The brother who refused to join her and the caretaker who hadn't listened to her. She took to her heels, running to the safety of the woods.

Canada saw a flash of white and gold and looked to the side, seeing someone flee into the woods nearby. Canada gave chase; he was unsure why he had the urge to follow, only that it was important he did.

She could hear someone following her. She darted from tree to tree, hoping to lose him before he caught up to her. Sure Canada was her brother, but soldiers see a pretty woman as a target. No matter how short her hair. She soon found herself in a meadow and turned, knowing that if he had managed to keep up with her, she was doomed to be captured. She squared her shoulders and adjusted the skirt of her dress. She was going to be dignified in her defeat.

Canada burst into the meadow and froze at the sight that met him. He knew that face! That beautiful face. He however did not know that gorgeous body! Canada was frozen as he stared at the beautiful woman before him; he was sure that it was his brother but at the same time it could not be; the person was very obviously a woman. Canada took a hesitant step forward.

"A-America?" Canada asked uncertainly.

She paled, staring at her brother in shock as she backed away on suddenly shaky legs. Not him. She couldn't believe it was he who followed her. She had been more interested in flight, but now that she was still... She could feel the burning ache in her chest and head that indicated an attack on her capital. She swallowed, knowing that if she tried to flee, he would pursue her. She closed her eyes and nodded once, not wanting to see what he was going to do to her. He had caught her unawares after all. She had done the same thing, but had been driven off before she could drag him to her house. Here she was vulnerable.

Canada's mind worked at a rapid place as he put together small clues that he had always brushed off as his 'brother' just being odd. Canada walked forward again and pulled America into his arms, unable to fight the sudden urge to do so. As he held her in his arms, he felt a sudden rightness in his heart and possessiveness flare. He considered taking her. Now was the perfect time after all, but then the thought of England entered his mind and he knew that should he take her now, she would just end up as England's property; he would not have that. Decision made, he opened his mouth to speak to her.

"America quickly, we need to go this way." Canada told her, pulling back and pointing further into the forest in an eastern direction. "Troops are waiting to the west to capture anyone that escapes." He informed her, pulling her along as he walked quickly in the direction he pointed.

"We don't have much time." He said, looking back into her eyes, conveying his honesty.

"Wh-what?" her eyes widened, shock etched into her expressive face as she followed his lead, "Y-you're letting me go? Ma-C-Canada... You're... If Arthur finds out you helped me... _Why?_"

She didn't understand what he was doing. She would have thought he would take her back, force her to her knees in front of her old caretaker and then she would be shackled back into the chains of a colony. Instead, he was leading her to safety. They were at war! She invaded his lands! She almost forced him to join her home. Why was he doing this when he could get into so much trouble?

Canada remained silent for a few moments, gathering his thoughts together even as he led her to safety.

"You don't belong to him. You should never belong to him." Canada told her simply, omitting the fact that he wanted her to belong only to _him_. He wanted her for himself and he was not willing to bring her to England, who would surely guard her like a savage beast should she become his again. Canada could wait. He had miles of patience to spare; he would wait for the opportunity and America would become his, exactly as she was meant to.

She smiled, glad that he wasn't angry enough to hurt her and drag her back to Arthur's side again. She wrapped her arms around him, stopping him long enough to press a happy kiss to his cheek, and pulled away to look the way he had pointed.

"East you said?" She asked, looking at him with a wild and excited gleam in her bright eyes, "I want to ask you to come with me, but you've already made your point. I'll see you at the next battle brother. Good bye Canada!"

With that said, she turned and ran off, her long white gown billowing behind her as she did.

Canada froze as America kissed his cheek and watched her go, placing a hand over where he was kissed with a smile curling his lips. She was like a glorious angel and Canada had to resist the urge to take her then, clenching his fists tightly and forcing himself to turn in the opposite direction. He knew if he continued to watch her, he would chase after her and take her for himself. Canada ran back to where he knew his soldiers were, preparing a false story about where he had been. He would allow her the time to escape, hoping she would make it to safety.


	2. Kidnapping 2011

"I'm telling you Oz, something's fishy," Alfred whined, looking at the Australian nation worriedly and biting her bottom lip and crossing her arms over her tightly-bound chest, "It's like when I was in the cold war with that bastard Russia, except I never got the feeling like whoever it is wants to do something... scary to me. I just dunno what. I mean... I'm the Hero! I shouldn't be so freaked out right? Right. So... I just wanna warn you so that if something goes down, you can protect yourself alright. Cuase we may not be blood Brothers like me and Matt are, or you and Zealand, but we are still kind of siblings cause we got raised by England. So... keep an eye out okay?"

Australia let 'him' ramble, nodding seriously. Australia may be sceptical about it, but he was also unwilling to take any chances either, just in case America was right. Australia became determined to keep an eye out for his close friend. After all, what kind of potential boyfriend would he be if he did not take his future 'boyfriend' at least somewhat seriously.

"I'll keep an eye out mate. You're always welcome at my house if anyone's givin' you the willies." Australia said, wrapping an arm around America's rather slender shoulders. You would not think that America was small considering how big 'his' clothes made him look but Australia hugged 'him' enough to know that America actually had a pretty slender build.

Canada watched the two interact from down the hall, a dark look on his face as he tightly squeezed his bear. How dare that pervert touch his beloved! Canada wanted to rip his arms off and beat him with them.

"Sounds awesome dude," Alfred beamed. She shivered at a sudden bad feeling and looked around, eyes sliding right over her rather forgettable twin. She never saw him as a threat. He was her brother and he protected her from England. Why would he hurt her? She shrugged Australia's hand away and gave him a hug along with a soft laugh, "Be safe Oz, I don't wanna have to bust in and save your ass."

Australia grinned, hugging America tightly in response. America always felt so warm and soft in his arms and 'he' smelled so good!

"You be careful to mate! Although I wouldn't mind bargin' in to rescue you!" Australia replied with a wink.

Canada squeezed Kumajiro so hard the bear passed out and he glared at Australia with utter loathing. Canada would have to teach that touchy bastard a lesson later. For now he had to drag his love away from that perverted pig! Canada calmed down and relaxed his features into a more shy disarming expression and walked over to the two, reaching out to tug on America's sleeve.

"Alfred?" Canada asked 'shyly'.

"Hey Matt!" Alfred pulled away to look at her brother with a cheerful grin. It was her default expression for everyone she liked after all. She elbowed him gently and grinned wider, "What's up? You gotta speak up to be heard better you know. You should act more like me, the Hero, To get noticed. Maybe then your friend Cuba will stop picking on you eh?"

Canada forgave his sister instantly for the unintended insults, because that is what you do for the one you love.

"I-I don't think I could be like you." Canada replied 'bashfully,' knowing America would want to spend more time with him if he stroked her ego a bit. "I wanted to know if maybe we could play together today?" Canada asked.

Australia gazed at Canada curiously, trying to remember who he was and what his connection to America was. Australia was a little jealous of how easily this 'Matt' guy gained America's full attention.

"Sure bro! I ain't got nothing planned. The question is; hockey, soccer, catch, or football?" Alfred beamed. She loved playing catch with Matt. Even if he kinda sucked at it. She looked at her watch and blinked, shaking it again as she grimaced, "Dude! We're seriously gonna be so late if we don't beat feet."

Australia looked at his own watch and cringed.

"Crickey! England's gonna pitch a bitch-fit if we're late again." Australia groaned.

"We should get going." Canada agreed softly, stepping forward and taking America's hand in his pulling her along and away from Australia.

"Ay!" Australia complained, following after and taking America's other hand and throwing 'Matt' an annoyed expression. When Canada was sure America would not notice, he threw Australia a dark threatening look causing Australia's eyes to widen in surprise.

Alfred didn't notice the looks thrown over her head, more interested in getting to the meeting room. She grinned and tightened her grip on them both, using her inhuman strength to drag the two after her as she sprinted to the meeting room.

Since her hands were occupied by her two best friends, she kicked the door in, accidentally ripping it off its hinges in the process.

"There's no need to fear, the hero and his side-kicks are here!" she announced with a loud laugh.

Australia panted, slightly out of breath from the run but thrilled all the same. He just loved America's enthusiasm! Canada was not out of breath at all, easily able to keep up with his twin though he pretended to be out of breath as well.

"A-Alf-fred not s-so fast." Canada 'complained.

"Again!" Australia whooped, pumping his fist in the air with a huge grin.

"Bloody Hell! What are you twats thinking?" Arthur stood, his hand over his thundering heart. He wasn't the only one startled by their abrupt, and extremely _loud_, entrance, "Sit down and belt up you twit! And Australia,for the love of the Queen! Don't encourage the blighter!"

Australia completely ignored England and pulled America along.

"Come sit next to me today!" Australia requested, making Canada scowl at him and gently try and pull America in the opposite direction.

"I wanted you to sit with me today." Canada pleaded with America using big watery eyes.

Alfred looked at them both, but Canada's pleading eyes were making her relent. He knew she couldn't resist a well-executed puppy-dog pout.

"Fine... I'll sit with you Matt," Alfred sighed, covering her face to avoid the pout, "But next time I'm sitting with Oz. No arguing. You guys are my bros. My best friends. Why can't you guys just get along?"

Australia mentally cursed but let America go, knowing he had lost this round, though he did want to punch 'Matt' in the face when he threw a smug look at him while America was not looking.

"Alright mate, next time then." Australia agreed cheerfully, despite his eyebrow twitching.

"Let's go Allie." Canada said sweetly, gently pulling America as far away from Australia as they could get.

"Okay Matt," Alfred beamed, following after her brother. She trusted him and loved him more than anyone else. It was easy to tell she adored her brother. But unfortunately, only as a brother and nothing more.

Australia fought the urge to chuck something heavy at 'Matt's head and sat down. Canada pulled America into the seat beside his.

Alfred beamed, at him before crossing her arms and dropping her head down to rest on them, watching everything with a sort of feline amusement. Today wasn't her day to be the opening speech person, so she was going to kick back and relax until the usual pain in the ass comments were thrown her way.

Canada watched America out of the corner of his eye during the entire proceedings, simply watching his beloved for now. Australia did the same while daydreaming of perfect dates and fun futures.

Alfred was oblivious to the thoughts of her friends, too busy harassing her favorite father-figure and his not-lover France. She loved world meetings. They let her shine with exuberance and energy. She was so tired of living in an empty house with too few visitors. Maybe Canada will let her visit for a few days. Or Oz could come over and go surfing with her. Or Japan could need a Beta-tester for a new game.

Canada smirked to himself as he went over his plan for later that day, he would have America as his own, forever.

All too soon the meeting was over. Alfred stood, idly stretching to work all the kinks out. She was going to have to hop into the bathroom to adjust the extra pair of socks she used to make sure she bulged in the appropriate place, but she could do that in a minute. She went to Australia and gave him a hug and a huge grin.

"I'll see ya later, kay Oz?" She asked, looking at him hopefully.

Australia grinned and hugged America back.

"Later mate!" Australia replied, fighting the urge to give America a good-bye kiss. Canada scowled at the two and Australia threw him a smug grin.

Alfred frowned, seeing something going on between her two good friends, but shrugged it off. It wasn't like anything bad was going to happen. She smiled and dragged Matthew off to play. She couldn't wait for the game to start!

Canada threw a sinister smirk over his shoulder at Australia, making him feel like something horrible was going to happen soon. Australia soon shrugged it off as nothing and went off to find New Zealand to talk about America again.

Canada tightened his hold on America's hand just slightly, loving the feel of the soft small appendage in his.

"The stuff is in your room, right Matt?" she asked, turning to him with a guileless smile. She couldn't wait to play with him. He was so much fun! And he didn't turn out to be a total ass and make her upset the game halfway through due to her violent temper like some arrogant assholes.

"Actually I moved everything into the basement to give myself more room." Canada lied with his most 'sincere' expression. It was time to put his plan into action.

"Okay!" Alfred nodded and shrugged, "You want me to get them for you or do you want to get them and have me wait in the house?"

"You could come with me...There are spiders down there." Canada told him, pretending to be ashamed and afraid.

"Alright," Alfred smiled, shaking her head as she lead the way, "You are so silly bro. I'm the one that's supposed to be scared of spiders."

"I don't like their legs...They're long and creepy...there are too many of them too..." Canada mumbled following after her.

"That's silly," she laughed, shaking her head, "I think the little guys are cute! They are good for the environment and the tarantulas I got down south are so cute and fuzzy!"

"They're not cute! They're horrible and scary!" Canada protested. He sincerely did not believe spiders were cute but he was not really scared of them.

"Whatever you say bro," Alfred laughed, shaking her head as she made her way down the stairs, using the light from the door to find her footing, "You should get a switch installed at the top of the stair one of these days bro. It's a pain in the ass to navigate them like this."

Canada followed after her slowly, a smirk finding its way onto his face as he pulled a syringe out of his pocket filled with a clear liquid. He uncapped the needle and stepped so close he could smell his sweet America's scent and he quickly jabbed the needle into her neck injecting the liquid into her quickly.

She yelped at the sudden sting, turning to look at Canada with wide eyes. Hurt shone brightly before her expression evened out into a blank tiredness, her legs weakening as she sank against him. The last thing she saw was his face, the unfamiliar smirk sending chills down her back as she sank into blank oblivion.


	3. Confined

Canada caught her in his arms easily and carried her bridal style further into the basement. He easily found the light cord and clicked on the light, revealing the large spacious room. He had remodeled it himself into a rather beautiful room designed just for his beloved. There was a large soft canopy bed in soft blue colors against the far wall though there was not much else in the room. At the foot of the bed a lovely ornate trunk sat bolted to the floor and specially made chains were bolted to the wall the bed was leaning against.

Canada carefully lay America on the bed and stripped her of her garish boy clothes. They really did not suit his beautiful angel at all. He went over to the trunk and opened it, picking out a lovely lingerie set and a rather gorgeous dress. Canada smiled happily as he brought it over to America and proceeded to dress her up like a beautiful porcelain doll. After he had dressed her, he locked the shackles on her, chaining her to his reinforced basement wall. He had only to wait now; he spent his time admiring his beautiful beloved, tracing her features and running his fingers through her lovely silken hair.

A few hours later, she stirred faintly as the drug slowly worked its way out of her system, groaning in confusion and distress. Something didn't feel right. She shifted, feeling kind of cold and having an easier time breathing. But that didn't seem such a big deal. She shook her head, trying to bury her face in the comfy pillow beneath her as she rubbed her legs together, feeling something was off. In a big way.

She heard a faint clinking as she moved her arms and frowned, blearily lifting her head to see metal bands wrapped around her wrists. She lifted one hand and paled, recognizing them for what they were. She tried to get away but the instant she reached the end, her joints cried out in pain. Whatever this stuff was made out of, it was tough. She scowled, grabbing the chain and trying to pull it loose with all of her strength behind it.

"You won't be able to pull them out Darling. They were designed especially for you." Canada informed her gently from far enough away that she could not lash out at him. He knew her temper after all.

"Canada?" she looked at him, her eyes wide with hope. He was there. He was going to stop playing and let her loose. She held out her chained wrists, hoping he would produce the key and let her go, "What kind of game is this? Why am I chained up? What's going on?"

She looked down, only now noticing the change in clothes. She frowned, thoughts that she had never previously entertained forming. It clicked. She never felt danger around Canada. If she was around anyone else, it was always lurking. She narrowed her eyes, hands fisted at her side.

"It was you! You were the one who kept giving me the bad feeling!" she accused, tugging frantically at the chains, "Why are you doing this to me? You're my brother! We are supposed to be normal brother and sister who tease each other and play games and eat ice cream and stuff! Why are you locking me up like this?"

"I only do this because I love you America. I love you so much." Canada told her sincerely, "I just wanted the opportunity to show you how much I love you. We belong together, don't you see that? We should be married and spend our whole lives together." Canada said smiling lovingly at her.

"Dude... Canada... Have you been hanging out with Belarus or something bro?" she asked, frowning in consternation, "We are siblings! Brother and sister! Siblings don't get married bro! It's against nature and against the law. Now let me go and we can forget the whole thing."

She stood, waiting for him to do just that. She waited for him to break out in a laugh and tease her about being too gullible. Anything. Just so long as he didn't mean what he said.

Canada shook his head.

"I knew I would have to convince you." Canada said with a sad sigh. "You just can't see right now how perfect we are together. We're meant to be together, I'll prove it to you. I love you so much I'm willing to work hard to prove that we're meant to never be apart for as long as it takes." Canada smiled, a slightly crazed edge to his gaze.

"Matt. Matthew. Please. Don't do this. You wanted to be your own nation all those years ago. I understood that. Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, widening her eyes even more so he could see how hurt and betrayed she felt. She resumed pulling on the chains, wrists already aching from the strain. It was no use. She knew this. He knew her better than anyone else. She had left herself open to him. She had never believed he would hurt her in such a manner. Now it was coming back to bite her in the ass.

Canada cooed, getting closer to America and caressing her face.

"Don't look so upset. I'm not trying to hurt you. I love you, I became my own nation so we could be together!" Canada informed her with a loving smile. "I love you so much that I worked to become my own nation so we could be together forever." He leaned in and kissed her forehead gently. "Everything I do I do for you." Canada assured her pulling back to smile at her.

Alfred shivered, looking up at him in horror. He was insane. She retreated, moving away from his touch which had been so comfortable not too long ago. She wanted to be treated like his sister, not some prize to be locked away until he wished to show it off.

Canada frowned sadly when she moved away from him.

"I'm sorry it has to be like this. It wouldn't be if I could trust those bastards to keep their rotten hands to themselves." Canada glared at nothing rather darkly, thinking about Australia and every other nation or person that had ever dared lay a hand on his beloved. "I just want us to be happy and married so everyone else will know to keep their dirty mitts off." Canada told her.

"They are my friends!" she squawked, outraged that he was treating her like some collector's item to be kept in a sterile environment, "It's my choice to hug them and you should respect that I am my own person! You're the only one who knows I'm a woman. I can't afford to let myself be weak. If they found out I was a girl, then I would be forced back into a cage. I don't want to be trapped Canada. Let me go!"

Canada sighed.

"I know that you don't mean anything by it my love. It's never _you_ it's _them_. I only want to protect you from them and I do respect that you're your own person. You're my _favorite_ person after all." Canada smiled at her. "Nobody even _needs_ to know that you're a woman, just that you're married to _me_. No body else will ever _force_ you to do anything. I would _destroy_ them if they tried. I love you after all. This is only for our future, once we're married you won't have to be locked down here anymore." Canada explained himself patiently, an adoring expression on his face.

"No one but you," she sighed, looking down with miserable anguish coloring her eyes a pale winter blue in the process. she couldn't pull loose. He had made the chains too strong and the metal wouldn't yield. She turned away, shoulders hunched, "just... Leave me alone."

Canada looked at her sadly.

"I love you Alfred. I really do, just marry me and everything will be wonderful. We'll be together and do all the things husbands and wives do together. I don't mean to upset you, you know I don't but I just can't let any of those bastards swoop in and steal you away. Everything will be perfect if you'll just love me too." Canada said sorrowfully.

"Matthew. I'm your sister. Your goddamn sister. I can't be your wife. I'm your fucking TWIN for Christ's sake!" she yelled, stamping her foot in frustration. Why couldn't he realize that this was wrong? She didn't want this! But despite her vehement protests, she deflated. Her shoulders slumped and her head bowed like a heavy weight had fallen over her, "You want to do everything a husband and wife do... How long have you wanted this. You want to fuck me. The only way you're doing that is if I'm too out of it to care who sticks a cock in me. I've spent my entire life celibate. I ain't just gonna roll over and let you think you can run roughshod over me like I'm some kind of cheap whore. I'm America the brave and free. And I'm not going to do anything I don't want to!"

"America we're _nations_ it hardly matters if we're twins. Human rules don't apply to _us_." Canada gave her a slightly disappointed look. "And how could you think I viewed you like a whore? Or would forcefully take your virginity? When we're married that's when we'll make love. I won't do anything so horrible to you. I love you too much to rape you." Canada assured her with a gentle smile.

"Then you will have to wait a long time," she growled, folding her arms as best as she could, "I don't have any interest in you as anything more than my brother. I don't want sex. I don't want a man. I don't want to get married. And I certainly don't want to be locked up in a fucking concrete room!"

"I have all the time in the world to wait for you my love." Canada assured her. "Besides there are other ways we can have _fun_ together until we're married. I'll _make_you love me Alfred." Canada smiled with a perverse glint in his eyes.

"I don't want any of that!" she whined moving away from him, "I want to be free! I love you as my brother and closest ally! But I can't see you as anything more than my bigger twin brother."

Canada sighed and stood up.

"You'll change your mind." Canada told her, walking away and leaving her to her own thoughts for now.

Alfred sighed, crawling back into the bed she had awoken on and curled up under the blanket. She closed her eyes and let herself cry, hoping that someone would notice her absence soon. Even if it meant the end of her secret.

Canada carefully used a dropper to drip a clear tasteless, scentless aphrodisiac onto the meat of a Big Mac, humming the wedding march with a wide grin on his face. America would be his soon. Canada put the burger back together and back into the box as though he had never removed it and put it in the bag with the fries. He opened the Pepsi cup and dropped a few drops into that as well before recapping it. He picked up both items and took it to the basement where he held America. He knew that America's favorite meal might cheer her up.

She wiped her eyes when she smelt her favorite comfort food, unwilling to let him find out that she had been crying. She was hungry. She was always hungry, but stress made her a veritable eating machine. And finding out that her brother wanted to marry her and have sex with her counted as incredibly stressful in her books. First thing she was going to do when she got free was tell Russia that she totally understood his fear of Belarus and she was going to help him any way she could.

Canada walked into the room with a smile on his lips.

"Alfie I brought your favorite. I hope you're feeling better now that you've had time to yourself." Canada told her sincerely bringing the food over to her. "I love you Alfie I don't mean to upset you. You have to understand that I only want what's best for you. Nobody understands you like I do or loves you as much as I do. I would do _anything_for you." Canada told her giving her the food he held with a wide adoring smile.

She didn't answer, just holding her hands out for the food. She had already said her piece. He wouldn't listen to her, so she was going to figure out a way to save herself. She opened up the box, munching on the burger happily. The quickest way to appease her had always been through her stomach and they both knew it. She just had no idea that it could be her downfall.

Canada watched her eat with a smile masking his eagerness with his usual kind 'nonthreatening' persona.

Alfred shifted as she ate, feeling something strange. It made her frown as she unconsciously rocked, the feeling was of a strange warmth and it made her so thirsty. She drank from her soda but it didn't seem to cool her. She licked her lips and tugged at the neckline of her dress, trying to get some cool air circulating around her. What was going on?

Canada saw the aphrodisiac begin to take effect and fought back a smirk, plastering a concerned look on his face. He walked over to Alfred placing a hand on her forehead.

"Are you alright Alfie? You don't look so good." Canada voiced with 'concern'.

"I... I don't know," she whined, pressing against his cool palm with an audible sigh of relief. He was cool against the heat and she needed relief. It was hard to forget that he had chained her up like a prisoner in his home, but with the rising tide of heat and this strange need she felt, she found it pretty hard to even think about.

Canada pulled her close and kissed her cheek, reveling in the soft fragrant flesh. He loved her scent, her skin, and he wanted to taste her desperately.

She moaned softly, arching against him. She crossed her legs, the friction of her underwear rubbing against her sensitive center was maddening and she needed more. Of what, she didn't know. Only that it was amazing. Maybe it was the key to making that awful heat go away!

Canada smirked and kissed her soft mouth, delving his tongue inside easily. Slowly he brought his hand down between his beloved's legs, lifting the skirt of the dress he had given her to caress her inner thighs.

She jumped at the sudden contact, her instincts demanding she run. But rather than pull away, she moved closer, rubbing against his hand and trying to get more of that desperately needed friction.

Canada brought his hand further up her thighs, gently stroking her most intimate places just outside of her panties.

Alfred keened, rubbing herself against his hand in desperation. Anything go make it stop. She didn't want to feel this heat inside her and making her crave touch. She could feel dampness pooling between her legs, getting her panties soaked in the process. And maybe something else inside her. A strange need. She wanted to be left alone. She wanted the heat to go away.

Canada smiled, feeling the wetness between his darling America's legs. Carefully he slipped his fingers into her panties to tease at her sweet folds, touching her most private area.

"Matt..." she groaned, reaching up to hold onto his coat, and looking at him desperately, "Make it go away.. Please big brother. I don't like it."

"It's okay. I'll make you feel better." Canada cooed; gently he inserted a single finger into her, thrusting it in and out slowly as he began to kiss her throat.

she groaned softly, arching in discomfort at the intrusion. Sure it felt good, once she actually got used to something being inside her, and made some of the heat not feel so unbearable... But he was touching in places he shouldn't. She felt her stomach churn at the thought of letting him go further, his kisses nothing like the ones she had given him out of familial love and affection, but the thought of being forced to succumb to the heat on her own was equally unbearable. She closed her eyes, silently pleading for someone to come save her.

Canada opened his mouth to taste America's sweet flesh, nipping and sucking at the soft skin of her tender throat. He lay her back gently on the bed, covering her body with his own; never stopping the gentle thrusting of his finger even as he brought his thumb to tease at her clit.

Her legs clamped tightly around his hand at the sudden shock of pleasure that rippled through her, pinning it in place as she whimpered quietly. She couldn't look at him, her blue eyes hidden behind tightly-closed lids as he left marks on her throat. Signs of ownership. She shivered as goosebumps appeared, knowing that he didn't care what she wanted. Only his own desires.

The noise she made went straight to his cock and he needed to hear it again. His teasing became more firm and he bit down on her neck, hard enough to mark it, but not so hard that he broke her skin; he soothed his bites with his tongue and brought his other hand to cup her soft breast.

She gasped, arching into the hand that cupped her perfectly. She had believed it to be coincidence that she and he had been so complimentary. They molded perfectly together. Now it scared her. If they fit this perfectly outside... Does that mean what he wants might actually ... She shook her head. She wasn't going to believe this is love just cause she was such a match. Of course they were a match. She was his twin sister!

Canada captured her lips in a soft loving kiss, thrusting his tongue inside to explore her sweet mouth. His hand teased at her breast before beginning to unbutton the front of her dress to expose her body to his lustful gaze. He leaned back a little to admire the gorgeous body spread out before him, not bothering to remove his hand from her vital regions. He leaned over her again this time kissing down her exposed collarbone. His snapped open her bra from the front leaving her open to him and took her left breast into his mouth tasting and teasing her.

She clenched tighter on the hand touching her so intimately, the cool air making goosebumps ripple across her skin and forcing the heat to coil low in her body. She writhed underneath him, the pleasure weakening her and making her pliant in his hands. She wanted more though. More than a single finger pressing into her. She wanted more. Even if that something more came from the person she thought she could trust more than anyone else.

Canada felt her writhe beneath him and smiled. His love wanted him, needed him and that made his cock swell. He slipped a second finger into her and began to twist them around even as he continued thrusting them. He sucked and bit at her breast teasingly his other hand playing with her other breast.

She spasmed as he added to the already intense sensations, pleasure making her eyes roll up into her head. She mewled softly, wordless pleas for something she couldn't define. It was maddening that pleasure could come from something so wrong, but it was better than anything she had ever felt. Even when she had been a hippy back in the sixties and all those times she had gotten into trouble during prohibition. Even drugs hadn't felt this good. And she had used a lot of drugs for pleasure before they were banned. But nothing. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

Canada continued to pleasure his love, wanting her to see how good to her he could be. How perfect they were for each other.

"I love you Alfie." He told her sincerely before continuing his stimulation of her body.

She sighed, knowing that he would just continue to proclaim his so-called love if she continued to resist. She wanted to resist. A small portion of her mind was screaming in dismay and trying to impose reason. But the rest of her was too busy delighting in carnal pleasures. She looked up at him and saw nothing of the big brother she loved in his expression. She would just have to pretend this was something he was forced to do. Maybe an evil organization had found out about them and was going to force them to make a new north American nation to replace them and Matthew was just trying to make it easier in her. It wasn't true, but it certainly made her feel better.

Canada moved up again and captured America's mouth in a lustful kiss.

She whimpered into the kiss, laying underneath him passively. She didn't like this, turning her head away and breaking the kiss.

"Don't... J-just get it over with," She demanded, not looking at him as her brows furrowed in consternation. She kept her eyes closed, just trying to convey that she wanted this to be over with soon.

Canada sighed sadly at America's stubbornness.

"Don't be like that. I know we'll be happy if you just give me a chance. I love you so much; we belong together." Canada told her, thrusting his fingers into her firmly and rubbing her clit at the same time.

She writhed in pleasure at the assault, sinking her nails into his shoulders as she tried to keep from losing her head. It was too much for her, her legs spreading open invitingly as she voicelessly whined for more to enter her body.

Canada smiled as her body took pleasure from his touch. They were so obviously perfect for each other, if only he could make her see that. He continued his firm stroking and touching determined to bring his love to orgasm.

She screamed her release, tightening and spasming around his fingers until she collapsed boneless on the bed. A large amount of her natural lubrication had oozed out, staining the bed beneath her. But she saw none of that, her mind still in shock over the intensity of the pleasure he had drawn from just touching her intimately. She didn't think she could survive if he took it further on her inexperienced body.

Canada thought Alfred was never more beautiful than when she orgasmed. Canada brought his wet hand to his mouth, tasting her fluids with reverence. He savored the flavor of her, loving it.

She lay as she had collapsed, stunned and weak from the way her release had shook her. If Matthew wanted, he could easily finish what he started. She was far too weak to resist him at this point.

Canada smiled down at his beloved and leaned forward, kissing her lovingly on the lips. He pulled back and re-clipped her bra and re-buttoned her dress. He quickly went upstairs for a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. He went back down stairs to clean up his love so she could be more comfortable.

Alfred lay where he had left her, her eyes open to the plain ceiling. She sighed and shook her head, not sure what to think. He had done something to her. She was sure of it. But he hadn't done anything more than make her cum. It was... Unnerving. Why hadn't he done anything when it was obvious that she was completely open to his desire and wouldn't have fought him.

Canada came back down and went up to Alfred. He took the wash cloth and gently cleaned her off between her legs.

She looked at him quietly, not sure what to do or say. She had let him do this to her. Begged for it even. She sighed and shook her head, looking away.

"Why me?" she asked softly, crossing her arms tightly and forming a slight barrier that did nothing but make her feel less distraught.

"Don't feel bad sweetheart. I'll bring you anything you want. I love you." Canada told her kissing her forehead.

She sighed and looked at him, waiting for the answer. Why was he so obsessed with her? She was loud and obnoxious and never really paid much attention to him. He could go for someone better. Like Ukraine!

"Is there anything you want me to get you?" Canada asked smiling eager to please.

"I want to know why you chose me," she replied, looking at him with a frown, "There are other women you can choose. Like Ukraine or Hungary or someone?"

Canada sighed.

"It's because I love you. I only love you. You're beautiful, perfect, exciting. I love everything about you." Canada told her with an obsessive gleam in his eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to talk in circles," She sighed, rubbing her temples. This was getting nowhere and she was developing a headache, "The only thing I want is the key to let me out of these chains. I want to go home. Tony and Whale are going to miss me!"

Canada sighed.

"I can't do that. Not until we're married. Tony and Whale can take care of themselves, I'm sure they'll be fine." Canada assured her. "I can check on them if you like."

"But... I'm their friend. They ... They'll think I abandoned them!" She teared up at the thought, not wanting to be thought of as a person who would abandon anything, "At least let them visit me here?" That way she might be able to get a message out.

"I can't do that. They might try to take you away. Besides I'm sure they wouldn't think that. They know you care about them." Canada assured her.

She deflated, disappointed that her attempt at getting a message out was so easily deflected. She had to figure something else out. But what? There was no way he'd think she was serious if she tried to feign enthusiasm for getting married to him. Not after how stubborn she had been about it. Alfred sighed and looked down.

"I guess you are the one in charge then..." she sat up, hugging herself tightly around the stomach. She felt a bit queasy, but that was probably just cause she was a little strung-out on nerves. She just needed to think. She was a hero; she could rescue herself. Hopefully.

Canada frowned, concerned.

"Are you alright my love? Can I get you anything?" Canada asked.

"I'm fine," She whispered, her skin crawling at being called his love. She wasn't his and this wasn't love. She didn't look at him as she curled in on herself, just wanting to go back to before this happened, "I think I'm just tired Matthew."

Canada nodded.

"Okay Darling. I'll let you get some rest." Canada told her, pulling the blankets gently out from under her to tuck her in. "I love you." Canada said gently, kissing her on the forehead. He walked over to the light cord and shut it off, going back upstairs so that America could rest peacefully.

Once she was sure he was gone, she started to cry again. She had aborted the last attempt and really needed to just let it out. Her clothes were still in the room, her phone sitting in her jacket pocket. If she could get to it, she could call for help. The thought was awful, but the only thing she could think of. Her secret paled at what would happen to her if she went along with her twin's desires. She stood and went to the end of the chain, desperate to reach her beloved bomber jacket. Her fingers brushed against the soft fur around the neck, but she couldn't find purchase no matter how she tried.

Canada sat upstairs watching a hockey game completely unaware of his twin's struggles just downstairs.

Eventually she gave up, slumping against the floor with a low moan of dismay. It was right there. She could touch it. A soft sob wrenched free, followed by many more as she cried out her grief and loss on the hard concrete floor.

Canada shut off the game deciding he might as well go to bed as well. He went upstairs to his own room and got ready for bed before going to sleep.

Alfred eventually dragged herself to her feet, her eyes aching and itching from her tears. Tomorrow she would try something new. She needed to be free. She crawled into the bed, holding the pillow close as she fell into an uneasy slumber.

Canada woke early the next day and went downstairs to make pancakes for himself and his Alfie.

Alfred slept, though it still wasn't restful. She had somehow gotten entangled in the chains while she slept. When she awoke, she would be exhausted and completely immobile.

Canada filled a tray with the breakfast he had prepared for his love. Pancakes, bacon, syrup, and some orange juice. A good breakfast to start the day off right. Canada grinned and brought the tray downstairs to Alfred being very careful about it. Once downstairs he balanced the tray carefully with one hand and turned on the light. He saw Alfred tangled in the chains and his face changed to that of great concern.

"Alfie are you alright?" Canada asked walking over and putting the tray on the trunk to help Alfred untangle herself.

She mumbled something incoherently, shifting as he tried to untangle her and making it even worse. Her eyes were still closed, but her expression was anything but peaceful. She had been plagued by nightmares and the chains that wrapped around her just made things worse.

Canada sighed and tried to shake Alfred awake gently so that he could properly untangle her.

She moaned quietly, tossing her head, but her eyes fluttered open. She looked at him through a haze of sleep, residual fear kicking her body into high gear as she began to hyperventilate and struggle. The chains ground out a protest, but held strong against her panic. It didn't take too long for her to regain her senses, going limp rather than hurting herself in helpless thrashing. She looked at Canada quietly, waiting for him to speak.

"Alfie I'm going to help untangle you; just relax." Canada told her, carefully unwinding her from the chains.

She nodded, holding still while he unraveled them. It was nice being treated gently sometimes. Sure it was his fault she was all tied up in the first place, but at least he was letting her go free.

Canada finished unraveling her and smiled lovingly at her.

"I've brought you breakfast." Canada told her going over and picking up the tray and bringing it to her.

She smiled as she looked at the food, reaching to take a bite, but hesitated, worried that the same thing might happen again. She looked at Canada before dropping her hand and staring at the food. She could hear her stomach grumbling, but couldn't bring herself to eat. Not when she had acted so strange last time he had brought food.

Canada frowned in concern.

"What's wrong Alfie? Are you sick?" Canada asked with great worry.

"I... don't want to feel that heat again..." She admitted, still staring at the food. She was afraid of what she might see in her brother's eyes. What if he was going to laugh at her? Or worse? She pushed the tray away and lifted her knees to wrap her arms tightly around them. She felt so naked in this dress, no comforting jeans or warm coats over loose cotton tees.

"Don't worry about that sweetheart, I'm sure you'll be fine. Besides you have to eat or you might get sick." Canada said gently.

"I guess..." She glanced at him before starting, her hand shaking slightly as she began eating, tasting each one before continuing. She ate a lot slower than usual, but better safe than sorry in her books, "It's... Really good..."

Canada beamed happily, glad Alfred was enjoying the meal he had made for her.

She smiled back, though it wasn't her usually happy smile. Despite the fact she was _really fucking pissed_at him, he was still her big brother and she loved him. But if he didn't let her loose, she was seriously going to kick his ass to Timbuktu or something.

"I'm happy you like it. Is there anything else I can get you?" Canada asked with an encouraging smile.

"Umm..." She hesitated before looking at him pleadingly, "Some real clothes? You know I hate all this frilly girly stuff. I even kicked France's ass cause he gave me a rose that one time. Remember?"

Canada pouted a little but nodded.

"Alright. I think you're cuter in a dress but I'm sure I can find some jeans and blouses that will look nice on you." Canada said, imagining different outfits for his beloved.

She scowled at the thought of wearing some silly shirt without much use, but sighed and nodded, allowing that as a compromise.

Canada smiled at her.

"I'll have to go out today to get some clothes for you. Would you like anything to entertain yourself with while I'm out?" Canada asked pleasantly.

She grimaced at the thought of being deprived of even her Jailer for company. She looked at the rather bare room and frowned.

"Can I get a computer or something to play on?" she asked, looking at him imploringly, "I'm going to be so bored!"

"I'll get you a DS, how about that? I've got that one you got me for Christmas upstairs still." Canada offered.

"Do you have fun games on it?" She asked, silently wishing he had let her use the computer. She wanted to get a message out to someone. Anyone. Even England would work, "I don't wanna play a boring hockey game!"

Canada chuckled.

"No I have Tekken 6 and some RPG games." Canada replied.

"No pokemon?" she asked, pouting. If she could get onto the global comunications network on the game, easy enough in less time than one would think, she might be able to contact Kiku!

"Sorry no Pokemon." Canada replied shrugging.

She deflated, pouting sadly. She sighed and nodded, "Fine, I'll play these less fun games you have."

Canada nodded knowing she was just trying to be difficult. He went upstairs to get the DS and games he had for her. He returned swiftly giving her the games and DS.

"I'll be back soon my love." Canada assured her leaving her alone to go shopping for her.

She nodded, powering on the device and playing the game easily. She didn't care. She had a plan. She could use the stylus or something to give her that extra bit of reach to get to her jacket and the phone inside.

Canada spent his time shopping around for cute things for Alfred to wear.

Alfred smiled as she pulled out the small plastic stylus, going over and carefully tugging the heavy leather coat to her. She beamed as she managed to get the jacket close enough to grab holding it close and breathing in the scent of leather and her home. She put it on over the dress and stuck her hands in the pockets, eager to retrieve her ticket out of there.

Canada held two DS games in his hands looking at the covers wondering which one he should get. He shrugged and decided to get both for his beloved.

She withdrew her phone, holding it over her head with a triumphant shout, and clicked he power button. When the screen remained dark, she frowned and tried again. A few more tries and she cursed, throwing it against the wall and hearing it shatter as she sank to the ground and cried.

Canada hummed his national anthem to himself adjusting the bags he held so that he could get inside. He got in and began bring the shopping inside.

Alfred sighed and picked herself up, keeping the coat wrapped tightly around her. She crawled into the bed and covered herself with the sheets, preferring to sleep rather than play.

Canada gathered the items he bought together and stuffed them into two large bags rather than lug around the many bags the store clerks had given him. He walked down the stairs carefully so as not to trip. When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stepped on something and lifted his foot to see what it was. He saw the remains of Alfred's cell phone and let out a disappointed sigh. He walked over and dropped the bags beside Alfred's bed.

"Oh Alfred. I wish you had been a little more patient. I would have given you back the battery for it after we were married." Canada told her, his voice laced with heavy disappointment.

"I don't want to marry you," she mumbled, not lifting her head or giving any other indication of hearing him, "I want you to act like my brother, not like some guy-version of Belarus. The only feelings I have for you are affection and The bond of being joined so tightly at our borders. Please... Just let me go Canada."

"I can't let you go America, I love you too much for that." Canada told her sincerely. "Don't worry, your feelings will change and you'll love me like I love you. We'll get married and spend the rest of out lives together. Soon enough you'll see we were meant to be." He said in what was meant to be a comforting tone of voice.

"You're not in love with me. This isn't love. This is an obsession," Alfred held up her hands and shook her wrists, "You've chained me up like an animal and you won't let me talk to anyone! I want to go home!"

Canada sighed, his patience wearing thin. He tried to keep calm, knowing she was just lashing out at him out of frustration.

"I'm not obsessed, I really do love you." Canada told her gently.

"Then why am I locked up in your basement like the crazy wife in Jane Austin? I'm not interested in a man controlling my life unless he's my boss. Unless you run for president of the united states and get elected, I'm not going to marry you. I fought that stupid war because I wanted us to be a happy family without those rotten Europeans abandoning you like they did with me. I was going to be he one who protected you and kept you happy. Not France who couldn't win a war without help and not England who forgets who you are even with constant reminders. I never forgot you. I conceded defeat when I realized you chose a foreign man over your own flesh and blood, but I didn't understand why. I still don't. I know I ruined things the first time, but why are you breaking our bonds like this?"

"Oh honey I'm not trying to ruin our bonds! I just want to make them stronger, and I know I made a mistake before by choosing England, but I was young and foolish then. I'm truly sorry about that; it took me a bit of time to realize I love you and only you." Canada tried to explain himself.

"Yes you are! Everything was fine and you-you had to go and do this!" she sniffled and pinched the bridge of her nose, trying not to cry, "I don't like this and I just want to leave!"

"You're just a little frustrated, this is a big change for you." Canada soothed gently.

"Of course I'm frustrated!" She yelled, looking at him with helpless rage. She was chained up and he wasn't letting her go. Pain suddenly shot across her lower stomach and she pressed her hands against it, praying that it wasn't what she thought it was.

"Alfred are you okay?" Canada asked with great concern rushing forward to see what was wrong.

"I... I think I just-" she cut herself off as she felt a sudden dampness between her legs. She stood quickly in an attempt to preserve the bedding and got off, preferring to bleed all over the concrete rather than the only source of comfort she could reach.

Canada gaped in surprise before flushing brightly.

"I uh...guess I should go out again..." Canada muttered sheepishly, looking away from America to give her some semblance of privacy for this rather ...embarrassing moment.

She nodded miserably, looking away and wrapping her arms around herself, breathing in the scent of her coat. She needed any source of comfort she could get from the fabric. Even if it meant having chains pressed uncomfortably close along her arms.

"I'll get you something to clean up and then I'll um...get you some pads...What uh...what kind do you prefer?" Canada asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Maxi. It doesn't matter the brand. I get a medium flow and it'll last a while," She listed blandly. She didn't want to talk about it, but it wasn't like she could get it herself. Take refuge in numbers and facts. She shuddered, feeling like she was imitating Germany.

"Alright." Canada agreed, rushing upstairs to get America something to clean herself with while he was gone.

Alfred sighed and shook her head. She took off her jacket and set it down carefully before lifting up the short skirt of her dress and peeling out of her stained panties, grimacing at the amount that had already claimed it. Great. Life just sucked big time right now.

Canada got a bucket of hot water and a few wash clothes together and took them downstairs for Alfred.

Alfred held out her hands eagerly, wanting to get clean. She was kind of worried that he would insist on cleaning her, but decided to deal with that if he tried it. She didn't like the feeling of blood oozing down her legs at all.

Canada handed her the things she needed, a red tint to his cheeks.

"I'm gonna go get you some pads now." Canada told her, rushing off to do just that.

Alfred wasn't sure what to feel. Sure, she was kind of relieved that womanly problems were the best way to get a guy to flee, but still. For a guy who claimed to love her, he was out of the door pretty damn fast.

Canada went to a nearby pharmacy and stood in front of the pad section looking at all the different types at a loss. He wondered which type was the best, he didn't want to get her something that was completely useless easily.

Once she was clean, Alfred sat on the bucket and decided to do some heavy thinking. First off, what to do about Matt and his insistence on marriage. Second. How she was going to get herself free, and third. How long was it going to be before someone notices she's missing.

Canada made his way home having made his decision and simply bought the most expensive brand. He entered the house and went down stairs to give Alfred the pads.

Alfred perked up as she heard him coming down. She was still cramping, but he at least got her some pads to keep her from bleeding all over everything.

Canada walked over quickly and held out the bag for her.

"I got them for you." Canada said.

"Thanks," Alfred smiled wryly as she looked at him from where she sat, taking the bag from his hands and looking in, "You have more underwear for me to wear right?"

"Yes. They're in here." Canada told her, walking over to the trunk and opening it up for her. He grabbed a nice pair of panties and gave them to her.

She grimaced at the girly style before sighing and putting a pad on it. She put them on and sighed, peeling the dress off to check it for blood.

Canada watched her undress for a while before going over to the clothing bags he had brought before and pulled out a pair of tight bell-bottom jeans and a nicely cut blue blouse, it was the same shade as Alfred eyes. He brought the clothes over to Alfred.

"Here you go." Canada said.

Alfred smiled as she grabbed the clothes and tugged them onto her body easily. Clothes! Real clothes! She beamed as she shook her bottom, looking at herself as well as possible without a mirror.

Canada watched her again closely.

Alfred wasn't sure what to do about her wrists being all tied up, but sighed and shrugged. She tore the straps of the dress off and put the other shirt on, ignoring the annoying feeling of chains pressing against her arms.

Canada frowned at the chains. He had not thought of them getting in the way like that but knew there was nothing he could do for it. He would have to get everything strapless from then on.

Alfred looked at him with a slight frown, wondering what he was thinking. She didn't want to do this, but would it be possible to pretend... Just long enough to be able to get a cry for help out to someone. Anyone.

Canada considered a collar and leash for a brief moment before deciding something around her waist would be better.

She shivered as his look became calculating, turning away nervously to fiddle with the sleeves of her new shirt. she didn't want to see anything that would make her get scared or angry again.

Canada smiled at America.

"Do you need anything else Alfie?" He asked.

"I'm kinda hungry... And …. I really gotta pee..." She flushed, still not looking at him as he spoke, "I can't get far with these on and I don't want to go on the floor..."

Canada walked over to the wall and slid open a door very close to the bed that revealed a small white tile room with only a toilet and sink inside. It was close enough that she could easily get inside of the small room and do her business and wash her hands after.

"There you go dear." Canada told her comfortingly.

She blinked, looking at the room in shock. Here she had been hoping to be allowed to go upstairs and he had blown that plan out of the water. She scowled and shook her head, banishing the thoughts away.

"Thanks..." She mumbled, standing and entering the room. She was a bit disappointed to find that there was no bath or shower, but at least she didn't have to worry about holding it anymore.

Canada decided to go upstairs and make some dinner for them. The day had been pretty long for the both of them. He went upstairs while Alfred was in the small bathroom.

Alfred felt so much better now that she didn't have to worry about her bladder. She had even used the sink to wash the grime from her face and arms. Sure it wasn't much, but some cleanliness was better than none.

Canada decided to make homemade chili, he knew that Alfred liked chili that was homemade.

She lifted her head, smelling something familiar. It was hot spices and beef and fresh onions and other delicious things. She felt her mouth water and shook her head, not trusting herself. She was starving, but still... She may be safe for now, but Matthew was the one keeping her here. It was a matter of time before something bad happens and she wanted to be wary.

Canada hummed as he chopped vegetables. He enjoyed cooking for his sister, she always appreciated food but she especially appreciated his food. It was nice to see her so happy from something he does for her.

Alfred went back to the game, playing on it to drive away the boredom. Someone would notice something was wrong soon enough. She really didn't want him to get in trouble, but... He needed help and when he was found out, he would get some. And then they would be good siblings like they should be.

Canada took his time cooking the chili right adding just the right amount of spices and just the right things to make his beloved's mouth water. Canada finished it up and poured some into a large bowl knowing Alfred would be hungry. He brought the bowl downstairs with a spoon a smile on his face.

"Alfie! I've made some chili!" Canada called entering the room and walking over to give her the bowl.

She dropped the DS onto the bed and moved to take the bowl, holding it close as she sat on the bed and began wolfing it down. She was kind of put out that he didn't seem to be holding cornbread with him, but mentally shrugged and continued to eat.

Canada smiled widely, proud that he could make his sister so happy. It was a nice feeling to be appreciated by someone.

"Thanks for the meal bro," Alfred beamed, looking at him curiously. She wondered what he was planning next, but shook it off. She would go with it a bit and maybe he would let his defenses down and she could get loose and send a message.

Canada beamed happily.

"No problem Alfie." Canada replied. "Would you like anything else?"

"Something to drink?" Alfred smiled softly. She had Hollywood. She could totally make him think she was going to submit... Though she had to figure out a way to keep him from having sex with her. A shudder of disgust ran through her, though she kept her thoughts tightly under lock and key.

"Alright. I'll go get you some pepsi, unless you'd like some water or something else?" Canada offered.

"Sounds good bro," Alfred nodded with a grin.

Canada beamed and turned to go upstairs to get Alfred's soda.

Alfred finished off the chili while she waited. It was a bit hot though, burning the inside of her mouth due to her impatience. Without the sun to tell her the time, she was seriously worried about how long it would be before her internal clock was thrown off. And even worse... how long until she became dependant on Canada for everything.

Canada quickly filled a plastic cup with some Pepsi from his fridge and brought it back down for Alfred.

"Here you go Alfie." Canada said handing her the drink.

"Thanks bro," Alfred bit her lip to hide the grimace at the familiar nickname. It was the same thing he always called her, but for some reason it made her flesh crawl. She smiled extra wide to hide the discontent and gulped down the cola, sighing in relief as the cool syrupy liquid soothed the burnt parts of her mouth and throat, "So... What now?"

"Anything you want. You just can't leave this room for now though. Or talk to anyone but me." Canada told her, a small amount of his possessiveness seeping into his voice.

Alfred fisted her hands, wanting nothing more than to throttle her brother with her bare hands. But that was stupid. She would be trapped down here with nothing but the water from the tap until he revived. And by then he would be pissed and take it out on her for doing something like that to him. No way was she going to make it harder on herself than it already was.

"Not much to do then..." She mumbled, handing the bowl back and crawling into the bed. She wasn't tired, but it wasn't like she could do anything. Life sucked. d0ne

"We could play poker." Canada offered gently.

"That sounds fine," Alfred nodded, smiling softly, "But I thought Kumajirou ate your poker chips last time."

"Well, yeah he did but I got some new ones. I wonder where he is..." Canada trailed off thoughtfully, realising for the first time that his bear was not with him. "He'll probably come home when he remembers he lives here." Canada said with a shrug going back upstairs to find his cards and poker chips.

"Alright," Alfred nodded, watching him head up. She hoped that he would slip soon, otherwise she was going to end up really bored.

Canada quickly got what he needed and returned to Alfred.

"Here they are." Canada said, setting everything down in front of Alfred so they could play together.

"Awesome," Alfred beamed as she waited for him to deal, counting out a set number of chips for them and leaving the rest in the container, "Which poker we going for here? And what does the winner get?"

"Anything you want." Canada replied shuffling the cards expertly in his hands.

"Alright," Alfred smirked, "I want hold-em. And I'll tell you what I want when I win."

"Okay but your prizes are limited. You can't wish to go outside, to call anyone, leave this room, or have any sort of contact that isn't me." Canada replied easily, dealing the cards.

"That really narrows it down," She sulked, crossing her arms. He really thought this through. But she was going to figure something out.

"I only do this because I love you." Canada replied. He looked at his cards.

"Of course you do..." She was tempted to snap at him or mock his tone, but she took a deep breath and smiled at him instead. She would handle this. She was strong.

Canada smiled at her and dealt two cards face-down for each of them.

"I bet five." Canada said, putting down five red chips. He then placed three cards down.

"I raise you five more," Alfred said, a soft smirk on her face as she looked at her two cards.

Canada enjoyed playing the poker game with Alfred even though he ended up losing.

"So you've won all the chips. What would you like?" Canada asked smiling.

"I wanna play on the computer!" Alfred decided, looking at him eagerly, "Bring it down for me? I need to do my paperwork too."

"Okay." Canada agreed easily, going upstairs to get the laptop he had upstairs. He looked around for some computer games and a plug-in mouse for it.

Alfred hadn't been able to hack into other people's wifi, but she was going to enjoy the use of his computer for as long as possible. And try and set up an email that would send as soon as he hooked it up to the internet. Hopefully she would be able to get a message out to someone. She only had five days until he started messing with her again.

Canada brought all the things he had in his arms down the stairs and smiled at his love.

"Here you go." Canada said happily, giving her what she asked for.

"Thanks bro," Alfred grinned, "Can you pick up my paperwork next time you head out Bro? I really need to keep up on it."

"I can do that for you." Canada suggested easily. "We're going to be married after all and our governments will have to become very close."

"I'm not going to just sit back and do nothing all day," She grumbled, itching to tell him that she didn't want to get married at all. It was pointless to argue with a madman. He wasn't going to listen to her. He hadn't so far.

"Don't worry it won't be for long. When we're married you can do all the paperwork you want." Canada promised.

"I want to do it now though!" She whined, looking up at him pleadingly, "I'm bored just staying down here!"

"Well...I could get you some sudoku or puzzle books." Canada suggested.

"That's not what I want..." she grumbled, looking away, "I want to do something that's real..."

"Well, okay. I'll get you your paperwork." Canada promised.

Alfred smiled happily, glad that he was going to let her do her job. Maybe people would notice that Canada was going to be picking up her paperwork at some point. hopefully they would notice something wrong sooner than later.

Canada felt warmth fill his chest at the appearance of that beautiful smile and returned the smile with his own slightly goofy love-struck version.

She sighed and looked around, wondering what to do now. They were kind of at an impasse. She was being locked in his basement and wanted freedom again, but he wanted to keep her with him. This was going to be hard to deal with.

"I could get you more video games if you want." Canada suggested helpfully.

"I'll be fine for now," she muttered, looking away.

"I'll figure out a way to let you around more." Canada promised.

"Awesome!" Alfred grinned wider, excited that he was going to let her out soon. Well. Sort of.

Canada smiled, glad he could make his love happy if only for a short while.

"I'll go call your boss now." Canada told her turning to go back upstairs. "I'll be back soon."

Alfred nodded, watching as he went upstairs.


	4. Bonding

Eventually things settled into a pattern. He would bring her food and she would spend her time playing video games or doing paperwork. The only person she talked to was him. And she was starting to get a bit frustrated. And tired. She was sleeping a lot more often. In fact, she was sleeping in the bed right now.

Canada had noticed the slight depression his beloved seemed to be slipping into and it caused him great concern. After all he wanted them to be happy together. He held a specially made collar in his hands designed to keep America's amazing super-human strength under control and to keep America close to the house at all times so she could not escape him. The collar was actually designed to look like a rather stylish black choker necklace. Canada walked downstairs and looked over at his sleeping beloved. She was so beautiful; he walked over and carefully put the collar on her and unchained her.

She hummed softly at the contact around her throat, deep asleep and unaware of what he had placed around her neck. She did stir at the sound of the chains being removed, a slight frown flashing across her calm face before smoothing out again. Her dream was not as pleasant as her stillness suggested.

_She dreamed she was in a cell and weak and completely helpless to her captor's wishes, her tattered clothes barely covering her as she waited for that person to return. She was thin, fed just enough to keep from losing what she was being forced to carry. There was the sound of someone arriving and she felt him place a collar around her neck before removing her chains and laying her down on the bed._

Canada smiled at his deeply sleeping twins face and leaned over to kiss her on the lips, unable to resist. Canada pulled away to wait for her to wake so he could take her outside for a short while.

Another look of discomfort shot across her face at the kiss, followed by a shiver as she shifted in her sleep.

_The man hovered above her, his large frame a solid presence as he pulled open her legs and settled between them. She shuddered in disgust as he pressed a kiss to her lips, a soft whimper slipping free as he pulls away. She knows better than to struggle or try to pull away, but it doesn't stop her from turning her face away and closing her eyes in an attempt to retreat from what he is going to do to her._

"Ngh... Lud..." She mumbled softly, turning her head to the side.

Canada froze with total disbelief. His love had just uttered the name of that Nazi freak when he kissed her! How dare she dream of that stupid man! With blind rage Canada grabbed America roughly and shook her awake.

"Wake up you whore! How dare you dream of some other man when you have me!" Canada shouted furiously unable to stop himself as he struck her across the cheek.

Her eyes snapped open as he shook her, though she was still groggy enough that his words were incomprehensible to her. It didn't matter though. He hit her, directing her attention away from what he had said and towards himself. She whimpered and tried to pull away, her breath coming in short little gasps as the fear she hadn't felt while dreaming reared up and made her shake with terror. She didn't understand, her lingering dream messing with reality as a sob wrenched free. She ducked her head down and brought her arms up to shield herself from any further blows.

"Don't try and play victim you slut! Why are you dreaming of that German fucking Nazi? What! do you wanna fuck him but not me?" Canada accused furiously, his hands shaking as he fought to control himself.

She burst into tears, curled tight around herself and terrified that the person who was yelling at her might try and hurt her even more. She didn't want to be hurt again, the remnants of the dream enough to make her want to lock herself in the bathroom and scrub until she rid herself of contamination in every place that monster had touched her. But first she had to figure out a way to stop the angry person in front of her from hurting her. done

Canada's eyes widened when his love began to cry but he pushed down his guilt.

"Why are you crying?" Canada demanded angrily.

"P-please Ludwig... D-don't hurt me..." She whimpered, keeping her eyes tightly shut. She didn't want to look at the person who had hit her. He might want to do worse. The thought made another shudder travel through her. She just had to hope that he was just doing this to scare her. Keep her in line, "N-not again..."

Canada's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and he paled as he was slapped in the face with realization. His sister, his beloved Alfred had had a nightmare and he had lashed out at her for it. He felt worse than the most vile scum of the earth and reached out to try and sooth his America.

"Oh Alfie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It's me Canada. I'm so sorry." He apologized repeatedly, pulling America into his arms and rocking her back and forth trying to offer her comfort.

She flinched as she was dragged onto his lap, still crying with fear. Though his actions were soothing, she was too strung out to respond. The arms around her scared her and she was tense as he rocked back and forth.

She wanted to go home. This place was scary and there weren't any windows. She slowly opened her eyes, looking at a strangely familiar set of clothes. Red hoodie and blue jeans. The person who had hurt her was supposed to be wearing black. She looked up and stared at Matthew's face, half-dreading to see the icy blue eyes of the dream-person who had tormented her. When she realised he was real and not the person who had hurt her, she threw her arms around his neck with a soft cry of relief.

Matthew held her tighter, guilt eating his heart alive. How could he have hurt such a beautiful and sweet person? He loved her so much and over some stupid petty misunderstanding he hurt his beloved. He felt like the worst creature in existence and silently vowed to make it up to his love.

"I-it was awful!" She wailed, burying her face in his shoulder, "I was k-kept locked up and h-he … He f-forced himself on me a-and I c-c-couldn't do anything t-t-to stop him! Th-they were g-gonna make me h-have his kids c-cause I w-w-was like him..."

She clung tightly to him, shaking with terror and relief. Her dream had left her vulnerable and shaken, terrified of being hurt like she had been in her dream.

Canada felt sick listening to his love, knowing exactly what she was talking about and feeling extremely guilty for doing things so similar to her nightmares. He meant her no harm though! He took comfort in the fact he only did these things because he loves her and because he would not ever force her like that.

"It was only a nightmare; I'm here now and I would never let him hurt you." Canada promised.

She nodded quietly, not moving from her position. She clung to him even tighter, but yelped as something jolted her. Her hands dropped away as she jumped away from him. She reached up with a trembling hand, only now noticing something around her throat. Whatever it was had made her jump. Though she wasn't sure whether it was a jolt of pain or just discomfort, she knew she didn't want to feel it again.

Feeling a little guilty at the shout of surprise, Canada held America closer, trying to sooth her.

"I'm sorry Alfie. I wanted to take you outside today though and this was the only way I could think to do that without you trying to run away from me." Canada told her honestly.

"I... I can go outside?" She looked at him with wide eyes, a little afraid to believe he was telling the truth. She was glad that he had kept his promise though, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug before standing and running to the bathroom to look at what he had put around her neck.

Canada smiled at how happy Alfred was, it was nice that she was so happy again.

It was really pretty she decided, even though it was going to keep her trapped. At least she wasn't going to be locked in the basement again. She was free. She yanked on her clothes haphazardly and finger-combed her hair before donning her favorite leather jacket and charging up the stairs. She didn't want to be in the basement a moment longer!

Canada chuckled and followed after Alfred at a more sedate pace, knowing there was nothing she could get into to cause trouble and no distance she could go that would let her really escape him.

She raced to a window and threw it open, flinching a bit at how bright it was. She didn't care though, keeping her eyes closed and just soaking in the feeling of warm sun on her much paler skin. Captivity had bleached the sun-kissed bronze from her, leaving behind even paler skin than her brother had.

Canada watched his beloved with some guilt. He really did love her more than anyone in the world. He really wished she would just marry him. He just wanted them to be together forever; she was the only one that ever remembered him and he never wanted to lose that.

"Let's go outside!" Alfred begged, looking at him with wide pleading eyes, "I don't want to be inside. I want to go play and swim and climb! We can go to an amusement park or something. Please Mattie, Can we?"

"Well, maybe not an amusement park right now, but there is a pond nearby." Canada replied indulgently.

"Alright." Alfred nodded, smiling at him, "I think that sounds fine. Let's go!"

"Let's get some towels and swim clothes. I'll prepare a picnic basket for us." Canada told her kindly.

"Sounds awesome," She nodded, not moving away from the window. She wanted to spend as much time feeling the fresh air as possible after her captivity.

Canada went about gathering everything they would ever need or want for their day at the pond and put everything in a basket before walking over to the front door and holding it open for Alfred.

"Let's get going." Canada said warmly.

"Awesome!" she cheered, running out into the yard and looking back at him with an eager grin on her face, "Hurry up slowpoke!"

Canada chuckled and followed after her.

"Slow down Alfie, you don't even know where the pond is." Canada replied.

"Who cares?" she shrugged carelessly and grinned, "I'm out in the sun again! I am just happy being here!"

Canada smiled happy to have made his beloved so very joyful.

"Try not to get lost though." Canada replied.

"I know your land as well as you do bro," She laughed, shaking her head, "I came over a ton of times just like you did. I'm not gonna get lost. Now come on slowpoke!"

Canada smiled at her; he sometimes forgets these things about her. He follows after her, trusting that she knows the way.

Alfred made sure to glance after her to make sure he was keeping up. She wouldn't put it past him to not have a failsafe in case she tried to run. She really didn't want to get zapped again.

Canada sped up to walk beside Alfred since they were closing in on the pond anyway.

Alfred was even more excited once the pond was in sight, running ahead to go splash around in the chilly water.

Canada let her run off and set up their things on the ponds edge.

She kicked off her shoes and began splashing around before settling to try and catch minnows, squatting over the water and staying very still with her hands poised just a little bit over the surface.

Canada pulled off his shirt after everything was set up and went to join his sister in the water.

She pouted when his arrival scared the fishes away, making all her hard work of keeping still go to waste. She smirked suddenly and splashed him before running out of range for his retaliation.

"Hey!" Canada complied before grinning and chasing after her for retaliation. He caught up with her and splashed her with the cool water.

She gasped at the coldness before laughing and splashing him again. This is what she missed being locked up in his basement. It was easy to drop back into their easy camaraderie. She was never one to hash over the past. Not for very long.

Canada laughed and splashed her back, enjoying this time spent with his favorite person. He missed this as well. He missed her laugh and the carefree smile that was usually on her face that had been absent as of late.

It wasn't long before she grew bored though, stopping abruptly and heading back to where Matthew had set up their stuff, flopping on the ground and rolling onto her back to look up at the clouds.

Canada rolled his eyes at Alfred's short attention span and went to go lay beside her.

"I like doing this with you bro," She admitted softly, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, "But if you get caught keeping me here... I won't be able to do this with you..."

"Don't worry Alfie. I won't get caught. I've been planning this for a very long time so we'll be together forever." Canada promised in a way that was meant to be comforting.

As comforting as he intended it to be, Alfred felt a chill. She just hoped that she would be found soon. The other nations had probably noticed her absence... right? They may not be overly fond of her, but they would at least get nervous if the lone superpower just up and vanished, wouldn't they?

Canada relaxed, breathing in the fresh air deeply. He looked up at the sky dreamily, hoping that when they were married they would spend many days like this; uninterrupted and happy together.

Alfred sighed and sat back up, feeling a bit hungry after their little game. She dug into the basket in search of snacks or something to eat.

Canada ignored Alfred's searching, not yet hungry himself.

Alfred found some sandwiches and grinned, taking one for herself and opening the wrapping to starting munching on it. She was a bit bored still, but it was nice to just relax. The only way it could be better is if she didn't have to worry about getting zapped by the necklace he was making her wear.

Canada was very close to just drifting off and relaxed completely in Alfred's presence.

Alfred grinned, seeing him so relaxed. She munched on her sandwhich while she returned to his side, wondering how she was going to get it off and escape. It probably had some button that'll zap her if she tried to get it off without his help and she really didn't want that.

Canada decided a small nap would do him some good. After all it wasn't like Alfred could go far and there was no way to get the collar off without the key which was hidden beyond Alfred's reach.

Seeing that he fell asleep, she began to walk around. Maybe someone could help her. Like a visiting American or a foreign exchange student or something. Anything that would help her get free from his clutches.

Canada dreamed of his wedding. America was beautiful in the long white bridal gown.

Apparently none of the other nations seemed to be visiting Canada. Not even Prussia who claimed to love pancakes and Canadian Maple syrup. She scowled when she felt a faint and rather uncomfortable buzzing, tugging on the collar lightly as she returned to where he was resting and sat down to wait for him to wake up.

Canada woke up just after they said their vows in his dream and looked over to see America sitting by his side. He smiled at her happily; this was such a nice day spent together.

Seeing that he was awake, she stood again, looking around her for something to do. They had already played in the water and looked at the clouds and she didn't know what else they could do.

"We should head home. It's getting dark out." Canada commented, looking up at the sky as well. He began to pack away their things.

Alfred nodded, helping him put stuff away. She really didn't want to go back in, but he was right. Besides, it was getting kinda chilly.

Soon enough they had everything packed away and Canada began to lead the way back to the house.

Alfred followed after him. Though she was disappointed, she was also getting kinda sleepy. She yawned softly and shook her head, not wanting to have to make him carry her if she fell asleep.

"Tired?" Canada asked looking over at her in empathy.

"Just a bit," She admitted softly, "I've been confined to the basement. There's not a whole lot of exercise equipment down there, so I'm getting kind of tired more easily..."

"I think I have a treadmill somewhere. I could set it up in the basement for you. I'll definitely take you outside more." Canada vowed to her.

"Good," she grinned, excited to be able to work off all the flab that had started building during her captivity. She would still be heavy, but at least she wouldn't be fat.

"I'm glad you're excited." Canada replied with a smile.

"Yep," Alfred nodded, "I hate being fat and weak. It's not fun."

She yawned again, this time so wide she felt her jaw crack, and shook her head, wishing sleep didn't sneak up on her so quickly.

"But exercise'll have to wait till tomorrow. I'm bushed."

"Love you're not fat." Canada protested honestly and easily. "We're almost home now." Canada pointed to the house they were getting quite close to now.

"Only cause I always work out," She pointed out, scowling in annoyance, "And I still keep gaining weight!"

"That's only muscle Honey." Canada told her with a small smile as he walked up to the house and opened the door for her.

"I guess..." Alfred sighed, shrugging slightly. She passed by him and entered, wondering whether she should go back to he basement or if she could go sleep in the guest bedroom like she used to before he turned out to be a creepy guy-version of Belarus.

"Since I don't have to worry about you running away now you can sleep wherever you want. You can even sleep with me if you like." Canada offered hopefully.

"I think I'll be fine in the guest bedroom," she smiled weakly, not liking the idea of being in his bed. Sure, if they watched a scary movie she would, but that was different.

"Alright." Canada sighed disappointed. He had hoped she would be comfortable enough to sleep with him.

"Night bro," Alfred's smiled warmed up some and she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek, "See you in the morning."

Canada flushed and nodded happily a dreamy expression on his face as he touched where she kissed.

While he was in la-la land, she went up to the room and began taking off most of her clothes. She liked to wear a shift like when she was younger, but she kind of hadn't been expecting to be kidnapped. And besides, a perfectly good pair of underwear was just as good, though she preferred to wear it only when the weather was warm. She hated dragging herself out of bed and into a cold room.

Canada shook his head and put their stuff away before going to bed himself.

Despite her misgivings, Alfred fell asleep quickly. She didn't even have any nightmares or unpleasant dreams, humming quietly to herself in her sleep.


	5. Uninvited Guest

Canada's dreams were filled with domestic bliss with America as his happy wife and he her doting husband.

It was near dawn that she woke, still groggy. Something was wrong, but she wasn't sure what. She looked around, but the feeling of unease persisted. She had to find out what and make it go away. Otherwise she would have to go sleep with Canada. And she really didn't want to deal with that anytime soon.

Canada slept soundly despite America's troubles.

She creeped around, looking for the source of her nervousness. But she couldn't find it. She wrapped her coat even tighter around herself and gasped when she noticed her breath fogging in front of her. There were only two beings she knew of that could do that. Winter and Russia. She almost hoped it was Russia, but didn't check. Instead, she made a beeline for her brother's room and slammed it closed behind her. She leaned against the door, holding it closed with all her considerable strength.

Canada jerked awake at the sound of the door slamming closed and sat up in alarm. He looked over and saw America holding the door closed.

"What is it Al? What's wrong?" Canada asked with great concern standing up and walking over to her.

"Someone's here!" she whimpered, hoping they wouldn't pop out of nowhere like that one movie, "I was walking around the house when I started feeling cold and my breath appeared. I ran here cause I didn't want anyone to think you were running around kidnapping random humans."

Canada frowned thoughtfully.

"I'll go check who it is." Canada told her motioning for her to move out of the way.

"Okay..." She bit her lip, stepping away and diving underneath the covers of his bead, the only things visible being her ahoge and face, "Be careful Bro."

Canada smiled fondly at how adorable his sister was and nodded before leaving to investigate. Canada closed the door behind himself and walked down the chilly hall looking around for the source of his beloved's fears.

She shivered and dragged the comforter off the bed, crawling underneath it and keeping an eye out in case anyone looked in her brother's room. She didn't want to get caught. She may want to escape, but there was still that fear of being found out.

Canada continued down the hall searching for the intruder. Normally no one came to this place so he wondered what they could possibly want.

"Ah! Privet Canada~" a voice chirped childishly next to his ear, "I was so sad to see you were not at the meeting today. I vanted to play hockey afterwards, but jou are never showingk up. So I decided to visit to make sure jou are okay."

Canada jumped out of his skin and turned quickly seeing Russia standing very close behind him.

"Ah, Russia...I wasn't feeling too well so I didn't want anyone to get sick...What...what are you doing here?" Canada asked uneasily standing up a little straighter than before.

"I told you," He said, tilting his head and looking at him with wide, faux-innocent eyes, "I was vorried about my friend and vanted to make sure he is okay. Jou should be in bed if jou are ill. Come, I vill take jou to bed and make borsch."

He lifted Canada up in a bridal hold, carrying him easily towards the bedroom as he hummed cheerfully.

Canada began to panic; America was still in his room. Not only that, but America was without her disguise as well. Canada fished for any reason not to go to his room.

"A-actually I was hungry so I-I wanted some soup!" Canada blurted out in his panic. He needed to figure out a way to get rid of Russia, and fast.

"But jou should not be valking," Russia pointed out, shifting a little so that he could open Canada's door, "Maybe instead of disappearing, jor brother should be here to help jou. I vonder vhere America is. Is most … disdurbink vhen top superpower is missing, da?"

"I-I've been very worried about him too. I-it's not l-like him to disappear." Canada replied with false concern. "Maybe we s-should go l-look for him." Canada suggested, hoping Russia would leave to look.

"But Comrade, Jou are ill. Is bad and could make illness vorse," he reasoned, opening the door and stepping into Canada's room. He scratched his head at the lack of a comforter on Canada's bed and looked down at him with a raised eyebrow as he settled the smaller nation on the bed, "Is no vonder jou are ill. Jou should sleep varm. I vill get blanket for jou. Stay put in bed, da?"

"R-right I will." Canada replied, extremely relieved and worried that America was not in the open when they came in.

"Good," Russia made sure he was tightly tucked away in the bed so that Canada wouldn't wiggle out while he was off retrieving the blanket. Once he was gone and the door had slid shut, America wriggled out from under the bed to look at him with wide eyes.

"What's the Commie doing here?" she hissed, glancing at the door and tense enough to pass as a piano wire as she bounced on her heels. She was ready to dive under the bed at the slightest sound, "He's going to find out I'm here and blab to the others! What do we do? I can't say I'm just a human, they'll catch on right quick even if I_ do _dress myself in that frilly frou-frou stuff. There aren't any nations I can claim to be unless you want to claim I'm Quebec or South or something. And That'll end up awful cause you know my Quebecois is terrible cause I speak Creole. What do we do Bro? I don't want you to get in trouble!"

Canada's heart warmed at how worried his America was for him and he smiled.

"Don't worry about it Alfie. I'll take care of everything, you just hide for now and I'll figure out something." Canada told her comfortingly.

"Okay," she nodded, crawling back into her hiding space. She did want to escape soon though. She just had to find a way to do that without getting caught. That would result in a serious disaster.

It wasn't long before Russia came back with blankets and began bundling Canada up all nice and warm. He didn't mention the voices he had heard on his way down the hall, but he supposed it was just in his head. He smiled down at Canada and patted his head like a puppy.

"I vill go make Borscht. Jou rest and concentrate on gettink better," he said cheerfully, leaving to go make the soup.

"Uh, r-right, thanks..." Canada mumbled in response a little uneasy with Russia's strange behavior. It was unusual for Russia to come all this way, let alone attend to Canada in such a way, it made him wary.

Alfred climbed out from under the bed again, perching at the edge as she looked at him worriedly. He needed to find a way to make this look normal. She didn't know where her clothes were, so she couldn't pull on her disguise and tell Ivan he was helping her brother get better. Maybe then, Arthur would have come to drag her home to get her work done and find out that Canada needed help and have him sent to a shrink.

Russia cut the vegetables, whistling cheerfully. He would let the soup cook while he did some exploring. Cuba had been asking about Canada and it had Sparked Russia's interest. America was important, yes, but for Canada to suddenly vanish as well. As they say, is very curious. And very Curious often meant something was wrong. Very wrong.

Canada sighed and struggled out of the tight blankets with a deeply annoyed frown. Really, Russia was intruding on his time with his love. Of course there was no way for Russia to know that, not that he should know it. Canada began to think hard about ways to get rid of the larger nation.

"We can't get rid of him," she started thoughtfully, knowing just how pugnacious he was. Hell, she had just barely avoided him finding out her biggest secret when she was in that cold not-war with him. How long until he found her with him. Sure her collar looked like a necklace, but he was a smart guy. He would notice that it was a shock collar eventually. She just had to figure out how to protect both her brother and her secret and still get Russia to leave them alone. She looked at Matthew and looked away shyly, "We could tell him I'm here as a nurse and that I was frightened when I saw a big man in your house. Or something?"

"No, the others will come looking if he even catches a sign of you being here." Canada snapped glaring slightly. "Just stay silent and out of sight until I can get him the hell out of our house. Once he's gone you'll be free to roam around again until then stay hidden." Canada ordered.

"Okay," Alfred shrank back, wary of his sudden anger. She fingered the necklace that kept her from using her full power before crawling back under his bed and curling up in the blanket. She wouldn't say anything and she would stay out of his way. She just hoped that Russia would leave soon. She didn't want him to start worrying about the food or to him to stumble on her while she was scrounging for food.

Canada sighed.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you my love, I just don't want to lose you." Canada told her softly.

She didn't reply, biting her lip at his words and curling in on herself. She wanted to go home. She wanted to be safe in her disguise and far away from danger. She didn't want to be trapped in her brother's room while someone who was her enemy for so long stayed here and could so easily find her out.

"He'll be out of here soon and everything will be okay." Canada promised oblivious to Alfred's true desires, or perhaps simply ignoring them.

She didn't reply, closing her eyes and letting the blanket cover her. Maybe if she slept, it could seem like this whole thing was a bad dream. Or a nightmare.

While the two siblings were speaking, Ivan was poking around. He had found the bedroom in the basement, as well as the empty shackles and the chest full of women's clothing. It was confusing, but then again, so were many things. It wasn't enough to prove America was here. That was for sure. But the fact Canada had chains in his house was unnerving. He sighed and went upstairs to prepare a bowl and bring it up to Canada. He was here to make sure his comrade was fine.

Canada finally freed himself and stood intent on making sure that Russia had not been poking around where he was not wanted. Canada walked at a rather fast pace down the hall and towards the kitchen. Seeing Russia inside Canada sighed with slight relief believing that Russia had not been poking about. Canada walked over.

"D-do you need any help?" Canada asked feigning shyness.

"Net!" Russia pouted putting down the stew and picking Canada up again. He had hoped that it would take a bit longer for Canada to escape. Oh well. He sat the nation down at the table and put the bowl down in front of him, waiting for Canada to start eating. When Canada was finished, he would pack him back in his blankets and set up a spot in the guest room until he was sure Canada was nice and healthy again.

Canada did not groan or complain no matter how much he wanted to, he simply played his roll and shyly accepted the food with a smile. Soon enough when Alfred was his wife he would no longer have to put up with other overbearing nations. Canada ate the stew quietly.

While Canada was eating, she was still trying to force herself to sleep. Hunger was going to be a problem, but Canada had promised to get rid of him soon, so it wouldn't be too bad to lose a meal or so until he left. It wasn't like he was going to stay was he?

Canada finished eating and got up to put the empty bowl in the sink. 

"So...How l-long are you s-staying?" Canada asked warily.

"Until comrade is better!" Russia chirped, grinning his cheerful and falsely innocent grin, "it would be bad if I did not care for my comrade. I am trying to be good friend."

Canada's eyes widened and he almost dropped his bowl.

"W-what? Th-that's not necessary, you d-don't have to stay." Canada tried meekly.

"Of course it is!" Russia pouted, crossing his arms, "Vhat if you are fainting and break your hip and cannot move to tall anyone for help? It vould be my fault for not being good friend. I vill stay."

"...I'm not a-an old man." Canada protested softly.

"Is not the point," Russia sighed, patting his head condescendingly, "The point is, I am goink to be takink care of jou until jou are better. Is no problem."

Canada screamed curses inside his mind and finished washing the dishes and putting them away. He needed to think of a solution fast. If it didn't work he would need to figure out a way to get food to America.

"Y-you really don't have to stay with me. I've been feeling much better." Canada promised.

"Da. I do!" Russia argued cheerfully, "Until comrade is completely fine, I vill stay."

Canada cursed in his mind again furious with Russia but unwilling to show him.

"O-okay...I guess I should show you the guest room." Canada replied intending to lead him to the guest room opposite the one America had been using.

"Spasibo comrade," Russia beamed, not moving as Canada spoke, "But I have visited many times. It vill be fine. I vill take usual guest room, da? Unless comrade is havink another guest?"

"N-not at all. You know no one ever visits me." Canada replied softly with a bitter smile. That used to be true but after America married him he would never be lonely again. They would be together forever.

"Ah," Russia nodded, adopting a sad expression for a moment before smiling again, "But I am here for to visit comrade Matvey. I am good friend da?"

"Yeah, you're a good friend." Canada replied, smiling hesitantly at Russia.

He beamed, happy to be called a good friend. Of course, he tended to get called a good friend more because of his imposing frame and tendency towards sadism, but he never seemed to notice. It was part of his rather simplistic outlook on life. He smiled at Canada and lifted him up to carry him to bed, whistling cheerfully as he did.

Canada was very uncomfortable with being carried by the larger nation but allowed it without complaint.

"Sleep deeply comrade," Russia set him down in the bed once more as he spoke, re-wrapping the bedding around Canada tightly and stepping back to admire his handiwork. This looked just perfect. He beamed at Canada and turned to leave, planning to go do some more snooping before bed.

America itched to find out when he was leaving. She didn't want to have him causing more problems for everyone. Especially when Canada didn't want her interacting with anyone. And there was no way she was revealing herself to some bastard ex-commie who had metaphorically thrown her young innocent heart into a blender and hit liquefy all those years ago when she thought he had hung the sun and the moon. Thank god his revolution tore that wool from over her eyes before she did something stupid like reveal herself to him.

Canada sighed, annoyed at Russia for wrapping him so tightly again.

"Sorry about that Dear. Russia insists on staying until I 'heal'." Canada said quietly.

"... How long will that be?" she asked, dreading the answer. She had a feeling that things were gonna get really difficult. Why did he have to do this and make things go so wrong? She sighed and crawled out from under the bed, folding her arms and looking at him warily. She didn't know how to approach him when he had snapped at her earlier for trying to think of things they could do.

Canada sighed wriggling out of the blankets and sitting up.

"I'm going to try and get rid of him in the morning but you know as well as I how stubborn he is." Canada replied.

"I do..." she agreed, grimacing as she looked away, "When we were still friends, he kept me in bed until I was strong enough to physically drag him to the docks and tell him he was late getting back home."

Canada frowned hoping that it would not be quite so difficult to get rid of the larger nation.

"Hopefully it won't come to that." Canada responded.

"And if it does?" she murmured, looking at him nervously, "If he refuses to leave, what then? He'll know something's up if food keeps disappearing..."

"I'll just tell him I get up for midnight snacks. Calm down. I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Canada promised her sincerely.

"Alright," she sighed, looking away and sitting down on the ground in front of him. At least when she was chained up in the basement she had more freedom. Now she had to keep on her toes and spend her time underneath her brother's bed so that she wouldn't be found out. Life really hated her.

Canada managed to get up and sat down beside America, wrapping her in his arms in a comforting embrace.

"Hey, it'll be alright." Canada vowed, kissing the top of her head and holding her close as he had always done before.

"I wanna go home," she sighed, returning his hug quietly. She wouldn't have to worry about it if he would just let her go, but she knew he wouldn't. At least Russia was asleep in the guest room right now, so she should probably go get something to eat while she could.

"This is your home now. Just accept that." Canada sighed running his fingers through her hair soothingly.

She bit her lip, burrowing her face against his shoulder. She didn't want this to be home. She wanted it to be her safe place to go whenever things got too tough.

"I love you Alfie." Canada whispered to her with care.

"I love you too Matt," she mumbled, sighing as she closed her eyes. She was tired from stress, but wide awake because of all the sleep she had managed to get. It was just a matter of finding out what she should do.

"Let's get to bed love." Canada whispered to her scooping her up and carrying her to the bed so that they could lay down together.

She tensed up in his arms, but smiled and made herself relax. He just mean to sleep, so she should be fine. Hopefully. She whined and clung to him, needing comfort after all this stress.

Canada curled up with America and rubbed her back wanting to comfort her as they fell asleep. d

America smiled, finally letting herself relax as she fell asleep. She could stress out tomorrow morning when she woke up. She just hoped that Canada would wake her up when Russia came to check on him. That would be an awkward conversation to have otherwise.

Canada watched over America as she slept, many nights of ghost movie marathons together making it easy enough to stay awake and simply pet her hair.

She hummed in her sleep, resting easily with him running his hands through her hair like that. Something about the motion comforted her and her dreams were pleasant as she slept in his arms.

Canada smiled watching his beloved sleep relaxing completely as her soft calm breathing sounded.

While the two siblings were laying in bed, Russia was snooping around in search of any signs that someone else was there. The biggest hint was the unmade bed, bearing signs that someone had been using it. Someone with short wheat-colored hair. Things were looking very curious.

Canada frowned hearing a curious sound. He wanted to get up and check it out but he also did not want to leave his beautiful angel.

Alfred mumbled something sleepily, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling him closer. She squirmed a bit before throwing a leg over him and going still with a contented sigh.

Canada's face flushed a little at the rather intimate embrace though he smiled at his beloved. He knew she was completely innocent of any perverted intentions.

if she had been awake, she would have been mortified at her actions, but right now she was asleep, dreaming nice dreams and not nightmares like last time.

Canada cuddled closer to his love, holding her in loving arms.

she hummed quietly, nuzzling against him as he cuddled her close. She may not like the current circumstances, but Matthew had always had the most comforting presence to her.

Canada really did love America with all his heart. He wished there was really a simpler way to get her to marry him but he knew that she was extremely stubborn and that it would take a lot to get her to see him as anything but her brother. He let out a sigh.


	6. Don't Help!

**Episode Six: Don't Help!**

* * *

><p>She sleepily echoed it, nuzzling against him as she continued to dream. Sleep was one thing she could never get enough of. It let her escape from reality in a way games could only dream of.<p>

Canada smiled at how adorable America was and lay back, relaxing completely and drifting to an almost asleep state.

Ivan rose with the sun, smiling cheerfully as he lay in the blankets. They were so warm and soft. The only thing he didn't like was the faint lingering smell of engine oil and cooking grease. It reminded him a bit too much of that idiot America. Something he did not approve of. Sure the boy had been a rather pleasant and agreeable ally when he was younger, but now he was just plain annoying.

Canada woke slowly, surprised he had fallen asleep at all. Usually he would be awake all night so that he could watch his love sleep, but it seemed he was simply too comfortable with her and had slipped into dream land.

Alfred was still deeply asleep, clinging to him as she rested. She often slept like the dead even though her phone vibrating was usually all that was needed to rouse her, though her usual pep didn't often appear for at least several minutes afterwards. And even then it was usually subdued until she had inhaled her third cup of coffee.

Canada looked down at his love and smiled at her peacefully sleeping face. He ran his fingers through her hair again, stroking her beautiful soft locks.

She grumbled sleepily, cracking one eye open to glare at him tiredly before closing it again and falling deeper into sleep.

Canada chuckled and leaned forward, kissing her gently on the top of her head.

She groaned softly, sleepily shoving at his head and mumbling something about dragons. She sat up and stretched, yawning widely as her bones cracked audibly.

Canada raised an eyebrow at the dragon comment. He got up though.

"I'm going to try and sneak you some food my love." Canada told her, kissing her head again quickly before she could shove him away and moving to leave the room.

"Mkay," she nodded, burrowing into the hollow he had left behind and settling down once more. She didn't want to get up at all.

Canada smiled fondly at her and left quickly, closing the door behind himself. He made his way to the kitchen quickly, intent on making some breakfast for himself and Alfred and intending to sneak her some coffee as well.

Ivan smiled as he stretched, heading towards Canada's room to see what he would like for breakfast. Maybe he would enjoy some blini since he ate those pancakes all of the time.

Canada made it to the kitchen without interruption and so assumed Russia was still asleep. He walked into the kitchen and easily whipped up a quick breakfast and some coffee just the way his beloved America liked it.

Russia opened Canada's bedroom door to see if Canada was awake yet and saw that instead of Canada there was a strange woman in the nation's bed. Russia wondered who this strange woman was and stepped forward to demand what she was doing in his friend's room.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Russia demanded with a dark smile, ripping the blankets off the woman and forcing her to sit up.

"Huh? Wha-Commie!" Alfred sputtered, pointing at him accusingly. Her eyes were still foggy with sleep, but there was one thing she could always be sure to do, and that was bear a grudge. She glared at him sleepily, trying to tug the bedding back up. Partially cause of the cold and partially to cover herself up. Sure she was wearing a nightshirt, but it was a bit on the... skin-showing side... and she didn't want to be looked at more than necessary. She shook her head and pushed at him ineffectually, using a normal woman's strength as she tried to pull away, "Ru-really! Who do you think you are being so rude! I should sue your ass, foreigner!"

Russia stared in wide-eyed disbelief. There was no mistaking that obnoxious personality or those bright blue eyes. That was America in Canada's bed; not only that, but America was female!

"Amerika? What are you doing here?" Russia demanded, letting America go quickly as though he had been burned.

"I'm not America!" She huffed, scowling up at him and crossing her arms, "I'm Amelia! Amelia Bedelia! And don't you dare make fun of my last name! I'll kick your ass even if you _are_a giant!"

Sure the made up name was based on a silly book series, but it was all she could think of on such short notice while still kind of half-asleep.

Russia's eyes narrowed on the younger nation.

"I am no fool Amerika. I know that it is you. What are you doing hiding here? The other nations are preparing for war with you gone! All eyes turn to blame me! You must return at once!" Russia snarled loudly, frustrated with the youth.

"It's not like I have a choice!" she growled, sneering at him in disdain, "In all my years, I have never missed a world meeting no matter how useless my fake presentations are. Why would I start missing them now? Use that convoluted brain of yours. What's left of it after your alcoholism anyways..."

Russia's gaze hardened further as he came to a conclusion.

"How is he keeping you here? You are stronger than any other nation, he could not keep you against your will." Russia reploed.

Canada had stopped cooking when he heard the shouting and turned quickly down the hall to go back to his room, fearing that Russia had found his America.

"Currently a shock collar zaps me every time I try to use my strength," She grumbled with a blush, looking away as she pointed to the necklace, "He invited me for a game and told me the equipment was downstairs. He drugged me with something and chained me up. I was only let out of the basement yesterday!"

Russia's eyes widened at America's story, very surprised. That did not sound at all like his friend, but there was no doubt that America was telling the truth.

"We must get you out of here." Russia concluded, stepping forward and reaching for the collar on America's neck. Before he could even touch it however, the door slammed open and Canada glared fiercely at Russia.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Canada demanded furiously.

"M-Matt!" She gasped, recoiling and yelping as she went tumbling off the other side of the bed. She hadn't expected him to come up so fast. But then again, she hadn't expected Russia to be the type to give her a hand. He kind of hated her and wanted her dead and buried, didn't he?

"Ah~" Russia turned to smile at Canada. Unlike America, he was a quick thinker, "I was just admiring pretty necklace. Who is zhis? She is one of you brother's people. da?"

"She is. I met her while I was searching for America." Canada lied easily. Canada stepped forward and helped America up. "Are you alright love?" Canada asked with concern.

Russia's eyes narrowed at the display, his mind running at a fast pace to put the pieces together. The conclusion he came to was not pleasant in the least.

"Comrade why is she here while you are ill? She should leave da?" Russia proposed with a falsely cheerful smile. Canada's face darkened instantly where Russia could not see it.

"No that's alright. I like having her here." Canada replied sweetly.

Alfred tried not to flinch at the contact, but she did shiver as she watched their interaction. With how they were silently butting heads, she needed to find the nearest bomb shelter and then she'd be fine.

"Net," Russia shook his head with a frown, "Vhat if she catches vhat jou have. She could get sick and die. If jou did, it vould be a disaster!"

"She's got a great immune system. She'll be fine." Canada replied helping America to the bed and tucking her back in kissing her on the forehead gently.

"нет she should go home." Russia said rather meaningfully. Canada turned to Russia tired of his interference.

"She's not going anywhere." Canada told him firmly.

"Give it a rest you two," she grumbled, closing her eyes and curling up, "I'm still tired. The C-crazy jerk woke me up cause I was sleeping in the bed."

"Hm..." Russia sighed and shook his head, waiting to find out when they could talk alone again.

"Okay Sweetheart. You just relax I'll get you some food and coffee." Canada assured her lovingly. Russia felt a little sick watching the scene hauntingly reminded of his own obsessive sister. Canada turned suddenly to Russia. "Stay out of my room. Don't go near her again." Canada ordered rather coldly. His patience with Russia was growing extremely thin.

"She should not be here. She should go home." Russia insisted narrowing his eyes at Canada.

"I can still hear you guys," she grumbled, looking up at them with an annoyed pout, "If you're gonna talk about ma, at least do it outside where I can't hear you."

"Apologies," Russia said softly, smiling his usual false smile as he grabbed Canada's arm and dragged him out of the room. They needed to have a serious talk.

Canada scowled at the Russian when he was not looking annoyed that he would grab him in such a way.

"Let me go Russia." Canada demanded yanking his arm from Russia's grasp as soon as they had left the room.

"Vhat are you doing?" Russia growled, turning to close the door and staring at Canada, "I saw vhat vas in de basement. If jou are keeping America's people locked up, somevun is bound to notice. Vhat if someone else comes and sees? You vere lucky vas only me. Vhat if it vas Prussia or France or England?"

"What were you doing snooping around in my basement?" Canada demanded eyes narrowed.

"I vas vorried," Ivan snapped, fisting his hands in frustration, "You acted strange, so I vas trying to see if dere vere any clues. I did not expect to find room to keep voman captive. I vant truth. Vhat are you doink to dat woman?"

"It doesn't concern you what I do with MY woman. She belongs to me." Canada told him coldly. "You should not even know about her. You should have left when I told you to."

"You are keeping her captive..." Russia frowned darkly. He didn't like the way things were going and that crazed gleam in the other Nothern Nation's eyes reminded him too much of his rather intense younger sibling.

"She won't be a captive forever. She'll realise this is the best place for her soon enough." Canada replied dismissively.

"Vill not turn out like you think..." Russia sighed, shaking his head. He wouldn't try to stop Canada, but he was starting to think this was very bad to get involved in.

"She's mine. She'll realize that soon." Canada vowed. "I need to make her some breakfast and coffee." Canada turned away from Russia and returned to the kitchen to finish making America her bacon and eggs.

"If you say so..." Russia sighed before sneaking back into Canada's room. He would talk to the American while Canada made breakfast. He tilted his head as she slept, seeing her in a whole new light. And not just because the sun was peeking through the window and illuminating her like some sleeping princess from a fairy tale.

Canada stopped when he made it to the kitchen and glared at the doorway. If Russia really thought that he could do anything to take away his beloved he was deeply mistaken. Canada walked over to his drawer and pulled out a meat cleaver that he often used to cut the fat off of the pork roasts he made for special occasions. He easily hid the cleaver on his person and began to make breakfast. He would allow Russia to think he was getting away with something for just a short while longer. However the moment the other nation tried to remove his love from their home there would be...consequences.

Alfred groaned as she opened her eyes, still tired, but more alert now. She sat up and stretched, yawning loudly as she did. It took her a moment to notice someone was in the room with her and jumped, eyes wide as she looked at the silent Russian. He was being creepy again, wasn't he...

Russia stepped more fully into the room closing the door behind himself.

"We need to get you out of here Amerika." Russia said without wasting time.

"Yeah," she nodded, sitting up and pulling the blankets closer around her, "But It's not like we can just walk out of here. He's probably got a plan for this kind of thing."

"He is distracted making you breakfast. If we are to leave now is the opportunity." Ivan stepped forward and began to closely examine the collar for a way to remove it.

"Alright," she nodded, tilting her head back to give him more light, "But I thought you hated me. I mean... I kind of had a fifty-year shouting match with you and only came out on top cause my economy was boosted by World War two. And I really didn't like your government at all. I thought you'd be... I dunno... Happy to for me to be weak and helpless like this."

"Past does not concern now. No matter my feelings about you, you are important to the world and without you everyone is on the verge of war. You need to get out of here." Russia informed her seriously finding the clasp for the collar and removing it carefully.

"Thanks," She sighed in relief, smiling as she felt the fabric slide away from her throat. But it turned into a strangled gasp of pain when the thing zapped her, collapsing against Russia before she could catch herself. It took her a moment to return to her senses and look up at him, eyes wide. She shouldn't be feeling warm at the thought he would go against fifty years of intense hatred and help her, but she did. She smiled softly, remembering when they had been friends as she sat up.

Russia vaguely wondered what had made her smile so beautifully before picking her up and walking over to the nearby window. He threw the window open and carefully climbed out the window with her. He set her down just outside knowing she would be furious if he continued to carry her. He took her hand motioning for her to keep quiet as they began to run away from the house.

She nodded, following him as he took the lead. She kind of wished he had offered her his coat, but she supposed it was just as well. At least her important bits were covered. And that was all that mattered.

The moment Russia had removed America's collar the alarm on Canada's watch went off and Canada slammed the frying pan he was using on the stove. He went down the hall and opened his closet door and pulled out America's colt .45 from where he had hidden it. He stepped out of the house and sent out his senses to find where the other two nations were. He sensed them quickly and ran off in the direction they had gone.

Russia could feel Canada closing in on them.

"Faster." Russia urged America picking up the pace.

"Trying!" She gasped, trying to keep up. She had been downstairs in the basement long enough that her body had weakened. She didn't know where they were going, but she knew that it had to be soon. She probably couldn't last otherwise.

Canada caught up to them quickly and aimed the gun he held shooting at Russia and hitting him easily.

The tall nation gasped, pitching forwards and sinking to his knees as a faint trail of blood slowly slipped from the corner of his mouth. He snarled and staggered to his feet, taking a few steps forwards before his eyes closed and he collapsed in unconsciousness.

"Russia!" Alfred gasped, eyes wide with horror as she darted to Ivan's side. She kneeled next to him, holding her hands out as she tried to figure out what to do. She looked back, tears in her eyes as she looked at Canada with horror, "C-Canada... What have you done?"

"He's trying to take you away from me. He needs to be eliminated." Canada told her darkly without any sympathy. "Go back home Alfred. You won't want to see what I'm going to do." Canada warned pulling out the meat cleaver he had hidden on his person earlier.

"P-please!" She gasped, clasping her hands close together pleadingly, "Don't do anything to him. We can … I dunno, Make him think it's a dream or something! Please! I'll don't want anyone to die."

Canada shook his head.

"It's already too late Alfred. Even if he believed it was a dream he would try to investigate. How would you explain away the gunshot wound? Go back home." Canada ordered more firmly. "I won't hesitate to do this with you here."

"We heal fast!" She contested, furrowing her brows as she tried to think quickly, blinking away tears as she looked up at him fearfully, "Keep him out of it and tell him he got sick and hallucinated! Please, I'll do anything!"

Canada gazed at Russia in jealousy angry that his beloved would try to protect someone that had once been her enemy so vehemently. However her pleading did reach his thoughts and he looked at America seriously.

"Will you marry me?" Canada asked her. "If I spare him will you marry me?"

"I..." she hesitated, looking down at the still nation. She nodded, not looking up at him, "Yes... I'll stay with you. I'll marry you. Just let him live. Please Matthew."

Canada smiled happily. It was not the way he wanted her to agree but love would come soon enough. Canada knelt down beside her and easily picked Russia up.

"Alright my love. In exchange for his life you will marry me." Canada agreed. "Let's get back home."

She nodded miserably, keeping her head down as she hoped that Russia would be thankful for what she was giving up for him. But she also knew that Canada would turn on anyone who tried to take her away. This wasn't just protecting Russia, it was protecting everyone.

Canada was thrilled with America's agreement to marry him and they soon reached the house again. Canada took Russia to the guest room and threw him into the bed so that he could go get the medical supplies and fix him up. He would keep Russia delirious and incoherent for a few days to make it seem like the other nation had really imagined the whole thing.

She hovered at the doorway, not quite trusting him to hold up to his agreement. She knew this meant that she was giving up her freedom, but it was better to relinquish her freedom than to condemn an unknown number of nations to death. She may have been less than perfectly honorable lately, but she still viewed herself as a hero. And heroes don't leave people to die.

Canada soon returned with the medical kit he had and walked back over to Russia. He grabbed tweezers out of the kit and reached into the bullet wound to remove it from the wound so that it would heal faster. He took it out quickly and cleaned Russia's wound. He wrapped it carefully and reached back into the kit for a syringe and tourniquet. He looked through the bottles he had and pulled out a bottle filled with a strange brown liquid. He inserted the needle into the top and filled the syringe.

She closed her eyes and turned to return to his room. Once she closed the door behind her, she sank to the ground to cry. He had fulfilled his promise. So she would as well.

Canada injected the liquid he knew would poison Russia enough to believe that he had been ill his entire visit. It would not kill the large nation but it would make him very sick and delusional for a few days. Canada gathered the sheets out from under the larger nation to replace them with less delicate sheets. Russia would need the sturdier ones.

Alfred stood to get into Canada's bed, curling up in the blankets as she waited for him to finish up and speak with her.

Once Canada was done he went back to his room and saw Alfred curled up in his bed. It was a pleasant sight. Canada walked over and got into the bed behind her and pulled her into his arms. Being so close he was able to see that Alfred's eyes were rimmed red from crying and he felt his heart clench. He really did hate to hurt his love but he needed her.

"Oh honey...Things will get better. You'll see, it'll be wonderful once we're married." Canada promised her leaning forward to kiss her cheek lovingly.

"I know..." She said softly, shivering at the brush of his lips against her skin, She was horrified and disgusted and she hated feeling like this, "I'm just... You scared me..."

Canada sighed sadly. He never wanted America to be afraid of him, never. He loved her.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart. But he tried to take you from me. I can't let that happen. I love you too much to let you go." Canada confessed to her softly holding her tightly.

"I understand..." She said softly. That was why she was giving up her freedom. She couldn't bear to hurt her brother, but neither could she risk other nations being hurt or killed. She just hoped that he would come to his senses and see what he was doing was wrong, "I'll stay with you... I'll say the vows... And I'll become your wife... Just please... Don't hurt anyone again. I don't want anyone to die because of me."

"Oh Alfie...None of them deserve you. You're too good for them. Too sweet." Canada praised her kissing her lips gently. "As long as you are my wife I'll leave the others alone. Just as long as they keep their greedy hands to themselves."

She whimpered, wondering how she could do this when all she wanted to do was run away. She took a deep breath and nodded. She had to draw on Hollywood. She would fake it. Fake it good. And fake it like she meant it. She just hoped the ones who knew her best wouldn't see through the charade.

Canada stroked her hair as he held her.

"We'll plan our wedding together starting tomorrow." Canada told her softly.

"Alright," she agreed softly. She didn't really want to, but it would probably give her something to do while she steeled herself for what would come after.

"Why don't you get some rest. I'll go make something to eat, you must be hungry by now." Canada said gently getting up and leaving the room to get his beloved some food.

"Okay..." she nodded, closing her eyes as he left. As soon as he did, she snuck to the room he had taken Russia to, intending to hide a note in his pocket. It wouldn't be one asking for rescue like she probably would have before she had made her promise. This one would ask him to tell everyone she was going to marry her brother. And that they shouldn't worry about her because everything was fine. Just fine...

Canada threw away the half-made meal from before and began to cook something else for his beloved.

She snuck in, stroking the feverish nation's cheek and pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before turning and scribbling out the note with her characteristic uneven scrawl.

Hey Commie!  
>You're probably gonna crumple this up, but don't. You seriously should be thanking me for saving your ass from getting buried in the back yard. Anyways. I'm getting hitched and I need you to see if Ukraine'll be my maid of honor. Ask your <em>crazy<em> other sister to be my bride's maid too. I am safe, but _my_ _fiance _is a bit of a jealous bastard. Please don't let anyone do something stupid like try and _stop_ me. You know who he is, but don't worry about him. I'm staying at _Canada's_ house, but don't worry, I'll be at the meetings soon enough.  
>Peace!<br>America

She grinned as she read it and stuck it in the hidden vodka pocket in Russia's coat before returning to Canada's room. Show time.

Canada finally finished America's breakfast and her coffee putting it on a tray and walking it over to his room to give to his sweet fiance.

Alfred perked up at the smell of such a delicious breakfast and she smiled, happy to at least have such a good cook for a brother even though he had turned out like he had.

Canada smiled at his beloved and entered the room walking over to give her the breakfast he had prepared for her.

"I got your favorites and made your coffee just the way you like it." Canada told her happily giving her the tray.

"Awesome~" She cheered loudly, smiling at him brightly as she acted like she wasn't being coerced into marriage or being held captive, "I'm starving."

Canada knew she was only acting but he was satisfied that she was trying to make the best of things. He knew that eventually she would no longer be pretending to be happy and that they would have a happy marriage together.

She was glad he remained silent about her act, smiling softly as she dug into her meal and practically melted at the taste. It was so delicious, words could not describe no matter the language. All she could do was show her appreciation through practically orgasmic moans of delight.

Canada chuckled at his love's thorough appreciation of her meal. He was so happy he could do this for her.

"That was delicious bro," Alfred smiled as she finished it off, patting her stomach in delight. He always made the best food. Even better than England and France's in her opinion, "The best breakfast you've made yet."

"I'm so glad you liked it. How about we go out to the living room and watch a movie together?" Canada offered sweetly a loving smile on his face.

"Okay!" She chirped, smiling at him cheerfully. A movie really did sound awesome. She just hoped it was one she hadn't seen one lately and wanted to know how they were.

Canada offered his love his hand to lead her to the living room.

She smiled and stood, tugging the hem of her nightgown down as she did. She seriously needed to get out of this thing and into some real clothes.

Canada wrapped an arm around her waist and took her to the living room.

"What movie would you like to watch? I got Suckerpunch recently." Canada offered with a gentle loving smile.

"Sounds awesome!" She chirped happily, "put it in!"

Canada chuckled and went to put the dvd in the player and set up the television before sitting down on the couch and waiting for America to sit beside him.

She sat down next to him, watching the opening trailers eagerly. She couldn't wait to see what happens in the movie.

Canada smiled happily glad to watch a movie with his beloved. They sat together for the entire movie just as they had before he had been forced to change things. It was actually wonderful.

Alfred sighed as she watched the movie. She wished she could escape like the characters in the movie, but she also knew that her place was to be trapped here with Canada. She just wished it could be otherwise.

Canada moved to turn off the movie as the credits began to roll.

"What do you want to do now?" Canada asked curiously looking back at America.

"I dunno..." She shrugged, smiling as she turned to Canada, "What do you want to do Matt?"

Canada paused thoughtfully nibbling on his lips before looking up at Alfred through his lashes.

"Well...I really...I'd really like to take you on a proper date." Canada confessed, his cheeks flushed a bright red.

"A d-date?" She repeated, her cheeks paling at the thought. She took a deep breath before offering him a shaky smile and nodding, "S-sure. I'd love to go on a date. Where to?"

Canada knew she did not really want to, but he planned to show her an amazing time. Something really romantic to make her fall for him.

"It's a surprise; why don't you get into something comfortable but nice looking, your clothes are where they always are. I'll get dressed too." Canada told her with a loving smile.

She got up quickly with a nod and ran to where her clothes were. She wasn't sure what to do but decided to just go with whatever he was planning and dress like he said. It was better in the long run.

Canada went to the kitchen and quickly put together all of America's favorite foods while making a quick call to make some special arrangements.

It took her a bit to decide, but she tore a pair of pants she didn't like into daisy dukes and tied a nice button up shirt closed before grabbing her favorite jacket and throwing it on. If she was going as a girl, she was going how she wanted to.

Canada fit the last of the food into the picnic basket he had prepared and smiled widely to himself. This would be wonderful.

Alfred entered the kitchen, a smirk on her face as she waited for him to acknowledge her appearance. She wondered how he would react to her baring so much skin. Sure she felt half-naked like this, but she had always wanted to be able to wear these sorts of clothes.

Canada turned around and almost swallowed his tongue. His America had always been beautiful, even when she looked like a boy. However now she looked downright sexy. She was an arousing sight however images of other men staring and feasting their eyes on his beloved made him a little angry. Not at his love no, never at her, it made him angry at any who would dare lay unworthy eyes on his darling fiance. Canada opened his dry mouth a few times before he finally found his voice.

"D-don't you want to w-wear something...something else?" Canada asked hesitantly. He really wanted to allow her some freedom but he also did not want to have to kill anyone today. Though he would if he must.

"Nope~" She chirped, "I've been wanting to wear these for decades! I can't wait to see everyone's reactions that I'm really a girl. I can even get back at Arty for calling me fat all the time."

Canada smiled a little at that. It would figure that the reason for her wearing such an outfit would be to get back at others. Even if it went against every fiber of his being he would allow his love to wear anything she wanted.

"Okay Alfie. I'll get dressed and then we'll go." Canada told her softly. He went to his room to get ready.

"Awesome!" She cheered, smiling at him as he left. Once he was gone though, she ran to the guest room where Russia was still trapped in delirium. She Looked at him in the eyes, his purple eyes bright with fever, and sighed, pressing a gentle kiss to his forehead before standing to get a washcloth to dampen and rest on his forehead. There was nothing she could do but try and keep him comfortable.

Canada got dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a clean good looking red button up shirt. When he was done he left the room and walked by the guest room, he almost missed Alfred in the room but doubled back and stood in the doorway. He scowled a little in jealousy as America fussed over Russia.

She smiled as she wiped the sweat off of Russia's face and wrung it out in the bowl. She dipped it in the fresh water and wrung it out again, resting it on the nation's forehead. It would help cool him down since his skin had been practically burning.

"Are you ready to go Alfie?" Canada asked with his best fake smile.

"A-ah!" She jumped, whirling around with her hand on her chest. He had startled her, but she smiled and nodded, "Yep! Just making sure Iv-Russia's alright~ You don't want the others to get suspicious if he doesn't remember someone at his side every once in a while as he recovers."

Canada sighs and nods knowing shes right.

"Of course. Let's get going though before they decide to change their minds about the reservation I made." Canada told her motioning her to follow him.

"Okay," she nodded, tilting her head curiously. What kind of reservation was it? She hoped it was something she could wear her new outfit in without getting to many strange stares.

Canada went back to the kitchen and picked up the picnic basket. He also grabbed his keys and wallet, leaving the house he locked the door after America was outside with him. He led the way to his car and got inside.

She got in next to him, wondering how far it must be for them to have to get into the car. She internally shrugged and turned her attention to the radio, turning it on to country.

Canada started the car and drove off toward the nearest city. It took only half an hour to reach their destination. It was a massive white dome and Canada picked up the basket and went around to open Alfred's car door for her.

She looked up at the building with a confused frown, but followed after Matthew quietly. He wanted to go on a date and she was going to make sure she kept him happy. Russia's health might depend on it.

Canada led her inside and talked to an attendant for a moment before they were allowed into the main area. Inside was a beautiful forest with flowers of all kinds and many beautiful plants and butterflies.

Her eyes went wide with awe as she looked around. It was so beautiful. She couldn't believe he had taken her here, but he had. She smiled at him, glad he knew her well enough that he would take her to a place like this.

"I got the whole place reserved just for us. We can have lunch and explore together." Canada told her with a loving smile.

"Oh wow!" her eyes went even wider as she looked at him and grinned eagerly, "Really? That's so awesome! Let's go explore then!"

"Okay." Canada said smiling widely. He put the basket down by a large magnolia tree and walked up to America.

She smiled and took his hand, tugging him with her to go look around. She was so excited to see everything.

Canada was so happy to just be with her. He would follow her anywhere.

"What should we look at first?" she asked, looking around them and drinking in their surroundings. She couldn't wait to see everything.

"Let's start from here and just follow the path." Canada suggested softly.

"Okay!" She nodded, "Let's go!" Doen

Canada nodded and followed after her easily.

It was easy to get lost in a place like this, but she didn't mind. She was having fun. She smiled at Canada, happy to be taken to a place she liked.

Canada could not resist when she smiled so beautifully at him. He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. His kiss was loving and soft though it was also brief. He pulled back and looked away with a blush on his cheeks.

She turned just as red, though hers was for a far different reason than his. She didn't want this. She would do it, but he was her brother and she just wanted him to find a nice girl and be happy with that girl instead of her.

"A-are you hungry yet?" Canada asked shyly.

"S-sure..." She nodded, turning to go to where he had put the basket. They could eat and then he would be the one in charge of this outing.

Canada followed America back to their basket and set up the blanket and food for them to eat and enjoy themselves.

She sat down across from him, watching hungrily as he set up for their picnic.

"Okay." Canada announced when he was done setting up. "Dig in."

"Awesome!" She smiled and began eating, smiling as she tasted everything.

Canada smiled at her and dug in himself.

It didn't take her long to finish, laying back and putting her hands on her bare stomach with a contented sigh. The food was delicious as always, and his company was just as fun, but the fact she was his fiance now... She sighed again, closing her eyes and trying not to think about it. There was nothing she could do.

Canada finished his own meal and lay beside her contently. It was a wonderful date and he was so happy to have been able to go on it with her.

"We should probably head back," she said softly, glancing at him out of the corner of her eyes, "Russia is probably going to need watching over since you had to make him feverish..."

Canada sighed knowing she was right and nodded. He got up and began to put the picnic away.

She got up to help him pack, glad that he had been able to accept that excuse. She was glad that he didn't seem inclined to talk about the wedding. She wasn't sure what she would do if he started asking her to help plan it. He knew her tastes as well as she did, but still... She just hoped someone could find a way to help her get away before it happened.

Canada smiled at Alfred after they finished putting the basket away and stood up to leave waiting for Alfred to be ready to go.

She grinned and stood as well, gesturing for him to take the lead.

Canada led the way back to the car letting the attendant know as they left that they were leaving and thanking them for the use of the garden.

She followed after him, glad to be heading home. She would spend the time not being hovered over on taking care of Russia. It gave her something to do and made her feel at least a little important. It also reminded her of Crimea. She smiled softly, remembering the surprise on Ivan's face when she had arrived with medical aid for him.

Canada did not notice America's smile or her thoughts as he got into the car and put the basket in the back.

She got in while he put the basket away, still deep in thought. The most important being how far she would have to go. She just hoped that he would be willing to wait for her to be ready for sex. Otherwise she would probably have a panic attack. She bit her lip, deciding to push that thought to the back of her mind. That would be best, right?

Canada noticed that America was nervous about something and began to drive.

"Are you alright Alfie?" Canada asked softly.

"I-I'm fine," she said softly, looking away. She would cave if he persisted, like always, but she didn't want to talk. Especially when it came to what she had to do. She still remembered what he had done to her the first day. And how wanton she had acted while he had touched her. She was afraid of what would happen.

"Please Alfie, tell me what's wrong." Canada pleaded gently.

"I'm... Worried..." She admitted softly, looking away with a nervous blush, "About what will happen when we get married... Cause of... You know... the night after..."

"I won't push you too far if you're not ready." Canada promised her gently.

"But... I'm supposed to..." She said softly, picking at her short's hems nervously, "married peoples consummate the marriage by having sex..."

"I know honey, but it can wait until you're ready. No one needs to know." Canada assured her softly.

"Okay," She nodded, flashing him a shy smile, thankful that he wasn't mad at her.

Canada turned briefly to America to flash her a small smile before turning back to the road.

It wasn't long before they reached the house again and she went to get another bowl of water to use to cool Russia down so that he was at least a little comfortable. She wanted to be useful even if it meant being Russia's nurse.

Canada sighed and put everything away. He went to the living room to watch television while Alfred tended to Russia.

She smiled as she made sure Russia was as comfortable as he was going to get and left to try and make something he could eat in his state.

Canada heard Alfred go to the kitchen and ignored it. He would allow her this freedom.

She frowned as she looked around the kitchen before she found what she was looking for. It was hard to remember the stuff that went into that red soup Russia seemed to like, but beets were definitely really important. Hopefully Canada had everything needed.

Canada stretched out on the couch and laid down.

Luckily he did, so she set to work. She would make enough for all three of them and then keep an eye on Russia again until bedtime.

Canada fell asleep lounging on the couch.

Alfred smiled as she spooned out a bowl for Russia, carrying it carefully down the hall and leaving it next to him as she waited for the delirium to recede a bit so that he wouldn't choke too much when she fed him.

Canada rolled over and fell to the floor, startling himself awake. Groggily he rubbed at his eyes and got up to search for America.

She was in the room, patiently trying to feed Russia despite the fact he was saying something in Russian that really didn't sound very polite. Of course, some of the words sounded downright obscene to her anyways, but that was a moot point.

Canada walked into the guest room and scowled at the Russian laid up in the bed, his beloved kindly feeding the oaf.

She smiled as she finally got him to finish the soup and put it on the bedside table. She carefully bundled him up and turned. She was startled to see him standing there, but other than the slight jump and her soft gasp, she didn't give any other sign of shock.

"It's getting late again. We should get ready for bed." Canada told her with a small smile.

"O-okay," she nodded, looking away. She tugged on the hem of her shorts and then nodded, looking away, "'ll be there in a second. I promise."

"Okay." Canada agreed, going to his room to get ready for bed.

She sighed in relief before giving the feverish nation one last look and heading out to grab the nightshirt Canada had gotten for her. She wasn't about to sleep naked anywhere near him.

Canada got into bed after pulling on his pajamas. He waited for America to join him.

She pulled it on quickly as she returned to his bedroom. She had to start getting used to sleeping with him. Maybe by the time the wedding rolled around, she wouldn't be too nervous.

Canada looked up when America entered the bedroom and lifted the sheets on her side of the bed invitingly with a smile.

She smiled back nervously, crawling into the sheets. She wanted to snuggle up to his side like she had when she had thought he was just friendly, but she was wary now that she knew the real reason why.

Canada reached out to her and held her close.

She stiffened slightly, but made herself relax and lean against him sleepily.

Canada curled around America possessively and protectively.

She dozed off in his arms, exhausted by the activity of the day. She didn't want to sleep, but she had to, her body dragging her down before she even really paid enough attention to it.

Canada fell asleep not long after she did.


End file.
